Efforts
by PrincessBetty01
Summary: Just the day before he turns of the age, Albus had him to come to Hogwarts for a reason and Harry finding out his Father's Will and one thing stood out that he had inherited. Now, he has a big responsibility when being an owner of Severus Snape as his slave and everything changes, especially with a war on their hands. Warnings in the chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I am aware that my grammar is terrible, but that is because I am deaf and it affects the way I write. You do not have to tell me that since I have heard it numerous of times. If you would like this to be improve, you can be my beta or suggest someone that is willing to work with me. I have no problem with that and have worked with betas previously in a few stories. I am patience and will want to post the story up within a week or two.**

**Warnings: Cuss, sensitive, violence, and slashes {If there is more that I must need to warn you all, I will add it to the chapter as I go along}**

**I do not own HP, JK Rowling owns HP.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

A letter that can surprise one another is certainly different. Especially to the boy-who-lived and now, riding on the train to Hogwarts. The express was rather…empty. No one but the trolley cart woman. When he received the letter yesterday, he pondered why so early to return.

Harry was rather shock to find it from the headmaster alone and able to convince the Dursleys to drop him off. Once they did, Albus has given Harry their share of the money to allow dropping Harry off before they could receive it. Uncle Vernon was willing and counted it up to two thousand pounds of money. Dudley was rather surprised to that much and gasped at him. His Aunt Petunia shook her head, but eyed on the money the entire time.

At least, he could rest on the train, dealing with his homework early on, and light reading. Yet, the letter did not explain much of why he had to come back to school already. Unfortunately, he knew the headmaster would keep his promise until everything sorted…the strangest part was, why request him to pack literally everything? He barely owns much other than what he had for himself and the money in the Gringotts' company.

Once he glanced up at the window, he saw the school and prepared to be ready. At least, he wouldn't have to worry much about others on his behalf or anything else. Well, aside from becoming a savior and stop Voldemort for once and for all. The thought of his godfather being gone has taken toll on him quite a lot.

Once he was done, he helped himself off the train and walked himself over to the gate without any difficulty. He saw the obvious ride, recalling the ways as usual, and sighed.

The way to the castle wasn't much to go by with time, but it brought the nervousness out of him. He did not understand why he was here at all. Was the blood ward was becoming unsafe? Was there a crack in the ward?

By the time he had finally arrived to headmaster's office, the gargoyle allowed him through without a password this time. Harry went up the stairs with his things and knocked upon the wooden door.

"Come in, Harry," The familiar voice eased him, knowing there was nothing to worry about.

Harry poked his head through and dragged his things-

His body froze and stared at another person within the room. The black robe justified who was in the office and Albus smiled at the chosen. He gestured an available seat next to the other man.

"Uh, sir, did I fail potion course?" His brows furrowed.

The headmaster shook, "No, my dear boy. Professor Snape is here for a reason and you are far from trouble. This concern both of you, but of it is rather simple. Have a seat and leave your things right there."

Harry gaped, yet, closed his mouth. He left things on from where he stood and walked over to the offered seat. He eyed on his Potion Master Professor, uncertain why they were needed. His emerald eyes settled onto the headmaster and mentally held his breath to remain calm.

"As you can, Harry, you are turning seventeen tomorrow. With the age of an adult, that gives you legal rights to several things. Especially the wills from your parents and godfather," Albus folded his hands, "I found that saving you the trouble to the last minute, once you return to school and leave you multiple confusions for everything." He hummed softly.

The Gryffindor nodded slowly, "Okay, but I don't understand where this has to do with both of us."

Albus smiled slightly, "As you can see, you have many properties and responsibilities to oblige. You earn the 12 Grimmauld place, the Potter Mansion and Manor, Potter courtship house, Kreacher the house elf, and your father's slave," His blue eyes trailed over to the man.

Everything sounded like what he had heard until the last part. Harry glanced up immediately at the headmaster and saw where he was looking.

"No…"

A soft grunting, which had led to whimpering. The chosen one turned and saw the holding the pain with his arms wrapped around his abdomen area. His onyx eyes have not dared to look at him.

Albus coughed to gain the young man's attention, "If you deny having the property of Severus as a slave, this will lead him to his death. I suggest accepting him as your slave might ease and prevent that kind of scenery."

Harry stammered and looked at the professor, "Um, okay. I just don't want him to die. I-I, er, am shocked. I'll take him, but now what?"

In the corner of his eyes, Severus gasped for air and no longer suffering in pain. There was one thing that the Gryffindor refused to allow and that was death. He could not be guilty in something he could have prevented.

Albus nodded, "Good. Severus has grown up with your father, mostly as slave to him, and your father decided to pass him down to you when you are of the age. I was able to look after him and under my wings until you are of the age." He smiled, "Your father has his own version of what a slave is, however, you might have a different perspective on how you want your slave to be. I must say…I do not want power abuse, Harry, your father took well care for him and did everything in his power to not let this master and slave dictated their lives."

Harry nodded, "So, my dad wishes me to have him and along with other things. I'll look into the mansion, manor, and courtship later. Kreacher, could he work here? I don't think having him at Grimmauld alone would be wise for now."

The eldest agreed, "Of course, all can be arrange."

Harry looked at…the professor, "I don't know what to do with…er, Snape."

Severus was not uttering a single word. The headmaster understood the circumstances and focused his attention the young man.

"If I could, Harry, a suggestion that he can still continue teaching here, with given permission."

Harry opened his mouth, but waited a second and turned to the man, "Do you wish to continue teaching, sir?"

Severus nodded, not daring to greet his young master's eyes, and remained quiet. This began to concern the chosen and nearly made him squirm in his seat.

"Why isn't he saying anything?"

Albus sighed, "He cannot speak without your permission, Harry. I am no longer his guardian since it is being transferred to you. As you can see, you are to give him permission to everything. I sent the letter to tell you to pack everything and come here. For that reason, I felt the rest of the summer can give both of you an opportunity to adjust this master and slave roles. You will no longer live in the Gryffindor tower and now in his dungeon."

Harry frowned, "Why do I live with him now?"

"To ease the separations between both of you. If you were apart for more than half a day, he would suffer severely of it due to the bond between both of you. He isn't bonded to me due to the will, but a substitute was enough to allow him this type."

Now, it began to make sense to the young man and he turned to the man, who happened to be someone he 'owns' now. The thought of having a slave was unusual for him and knowing his life won't be normal as he wished it to be.

"That's fine, I suppose." His eyes still glued onto the man, "How do I give permission?"

"By saying you give permission or allowing for the specific you are giving." The headmaster was relieved to see this turning out well.

"I give you permission to speak freely, sir," Harry announced.

Severus nodded, "Thank you, master."

"You're welcome, but why aren't you looking at me?"

The potion master shook his head, "I cannot without your permission, master."

The chosen felt awkward about being ignorant to this matter, "Oh, right…um, you are allowed to look at me."

Severus took it in comfort and greeted his young master's eyes, "Again, I thank you, master. I will partake in our roles well, master."

"Er, I'm going to give you permission to call me Harry, Potter, or Mr. Potter. I just don't want to hear master."

Severus nodded and Albus was pleased to see this was working out well. Harry, however, was not exactly comfortable to the idea of having his professor as his slave. He just didn't want the man to die because…well, he just don't believe it was right.

Albus turned to the young man, "Why don't you let him take you to your new room? You will no longer return to the Dursleys due to this circumstance. Your friends and the Weasely's family are already here and at the Gryffindor Tower. They are quite aware of it since yesterday and mind you, Ms. Granger took a while to settle down about the enslavement part, but she understands the purposes as well as the House Elves. She will be adjusted, if you do not abuse such…power."

Harry agreed immediately and faced his…well, slave. It was strange for him, but he suspected his father left this important person to him.

"Alright…thank you. Come sir, let's head to our…er, stay." Harry felt like an idiot when it comes to something he barely had a clue about or how to handle.

Severus nodded and led the way for his young master. Harry carried his things and followed the man. There was silence among themselves and the chosen was uncertain how to approach this. At least, his friends and family were here, especially to learn how to become a proper master. He did notice the headmaster stating his perspective of the roles, so how did he want this?

Once they arrived to the quarter, Severus announced the password as Harry heard them. The portrait allowed their entrance and they walked through. To emerald eyes' sight, he could see the fireplace giving the place a home welcome in comforts. The place was rather bright and soothing to be a home. He saw four doors and assumed two was for bedrooms, one for a bathroom, and last one to be a possible lab potion room. The colors did not represent either of their houses and revealed to be calming type.

"Do you approve of the setting, Mr. Potter?" His slave spoke strongly, eager for such approval.

The messy hair nodded, "Yeah, it's fine. Um, a small tour of our place would be nice?"

Severus walked over to the left side of the room where the door was, "This is the master's bedroom, my room next to yours, the bathroom next to it," And he walked to each door while showing the place, "And this is the potion lab, if I am allowed to have and keep."

Harry blinked. He now understood why Albus mentioned of given permission and this was rather complicated to him. How he was to work on this was beyond him!

"Yes, you're allowed to have the potion lab and where it is fine. I see no harms in that. I'll just leave my stuff in the bedroom." He walked over to the door of his new bedroom and opened to help himself in.

Once the door swung open, to reveal a king size bed and the enormous space, and he almost leapt out of the bedroom to such sight. A whimper escaped his slave's mouth and suddenly bowed his head to shame.

"I have displeased you, Mr. Potter? Is the room not the desirable type or your interests?" The man did not dare to meet his eyes.

Harry shook his head, "N-no. I mean, this is huge. I am not used to such space or the bed. Forgive me, sir, it is perfectly fine. I was taken surprise by such space and everything." His fingers slipped through his hair, "Merlin, Dudley would demand for this bedroom in a second."

Severus sighed and nodded to hear that he has not failed his master. Harry walked into his room, grasping everything he has…especially the large bed was not something he had in mind.

"Mr. Potter, would you like help to unpack?" His slave asked.

Harry's tensed shoulders and turned his head over to the man. This was far bizarre for him. He was rather lost and sighed to the point that he has no knowledge of how to deal with slave. If anything, he knew this would be his father's will and request to carry on this role. His head shook and set his things inside the bedroom. He came out of the bedroom and closed the door for now.

"I think we'd need to talk, sort things out here because I'm obliviously a dunderhead for the role here." He chuckled nervously.

Severus remained quiet and listened to his master. There wasn't any comments or resort to his say. This was unusual for Harry and he assumed a few things here and there. If anything, his friends and family would have to wait until he sort it out. Which meant, tomorrow he will see them.

"Is this your true side, Severus?" Harry decided.

"No."

Harry bitten lips and glanced at the man, as he walked over to the sofa, "Under the headmaster's care, were you yourself?"

"Yes, master. Do you dislike the personality of mine?"

The guilt gnawed at him, knowing this wasn't the man he was used to be around with, and knowing that he can't deny someone to be themselves. For now, he would work this out and settle it out until then.

"No. I prefer you to be yourself at the most, so I am giving this permission, Severus…or should I call you Snape or Professor Snape?"

The man straightened his back and hid his emotions from his face. This was something Harry recognized immediately and the guilt disappeared immediately.

"Unfortunately, I have no rights to tell you how you should call me, Mr. Potter. After all, you are my master." The sarcastic tone placed Harry at ease.

Now, this was something Harry could approve of and not the weak side. He didn't exactly like the complete slave part, but, at least he was willing to give the man a complete freedom, if he could.

Harry sat down on the sofa, "Alright, I have no idea what to do. Can you tell me about the whole slave thing?"

Severus sighed and crossed his arms, "Masters have to set rules for their slaves. You will know and feel everything that I do, for an example, I break one of your rules. You would punish me for the consequences. However, it depends on the bond would feel and how I should be punishing from mild to severity."

Harry's cheeks struck cold at the sound of it. However, Severus kept continuing without much concern about his saying.

"Mild punishment is often private and non-corporal punishment. As for severity punishment, it would require publically punishment can varied to either non-corporal to corporal punishments, depend your tastes of punishment or the bond's preferences. Slaves must follow the rules or suffer the consequences. If the consequences are not met before the end of the day, the bond would place me under twenty-four hour pain to justify it." Severus has not once shown a single emotion towards the matter.

Harry was rather puzzled by such requests by his own father. He pondered how his mother could stand such lifestyle like this. He was still far too shock to believe this on his own.

"Slaves are responsible to protect their master, cater them, assist them, guide, and defend, unless the master stated it otherwise. Slaves are required to be submissive, so forgive me, if I kneel or bow." He huffed, "Slaves are to accept what it is expected of them, pleased their masters, and more. Slaves cannot deny or reject the demands of their masters and cannot lie, harm, kill, or abuse their masters." Severus finished and waited for his young master to begin.

Harry nodded along and grasped everything he could before he could ever conclude on his own. He noted that the man wasn't sitting and began to realize on his own.

"Oh, I allow you to sit down." He looked at him, "Now, it makes senses. How my father's bullying was to cover up the true purpose of your status?"

The man's brow rose, "Correct." He finally sat down in a chair.

"So, all I need to do is set up rules for you and make sure you follow them." A rhetorical question tone, but his slave did not respond, "I'll think some things over and keep it simple for both of us," He hummed, "Would that be alright?"

"Yes and if you do not mind, Mr. Potter," Severus sighed, "I'd like to cook breakfast. It is one rule your father insisted that I would do for you, once I become your property officially."

Harry's face scrutinized and looked at the man carefully. He knew the last pieces of information explain that Slaves could not do. Unfortunately, there was no way of undoing the rules that his father probably casted the spell on to assure it would happen.

"Alright. I guess I can't break his rule for that. I'll be in my bedroom. Feel free to do what you'd like to do," Harry's hand wave off.

Severus held his chin up, "Am I permitted to brew?"

"Yes, I permit you to brew…as long I'm getting some time to myself tonight." The emerald eyes greeted the onyx eyes.

Severus nodded once and Harry went off to his new bedroom. The setting of the room was difficult to believe himself, but he had to learn to adapt eventually. Let alone to find out he owns Severus Snape and for once, he understood his father's purpose of bullying method. There was a need to protect his slave and felt the same. If Voldemort found out, who would have known the mad man would do?

Harry sat down on the bed, surprised to find it quite comforting, and more relaxing than the bed he had in the Gryffindor tower. At least, he wouldn't have to endure any suffering with the Dursleys for the rest of his life.

"Accio slave book!" Harry held out his hand and caught a book.

At least, he knew some of the advantages the Hogwarts School does, after doing some studying to the school's benefits. He turned the cover and engaged himself into reading in his privacy.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**The next chapter will be out by tomorrow~**


	2. Chapter 2

**And the chapter is up now! No new warnings that needs to be added so far, so it's still good.**

**XxZessxX, Thank you so much for your review and really admired your input. I am one of the few writers that are likely to finish, but it depends on how highly motivated I am on this (like depends on how many reviews I get, they do motivate me like crazy). As for the pace, it's probably because I didn't know how else to start this one since the idea appear new and fresh a month ago. I think I just threw Harry into a quick news and tossed him out of Albus' office. As for his friends and the Weaselys, I shall let this chapter expose the answer for you. ;) I hope I have the same readers still interested here.**

**Geetac, the Wizarding Society does accepts it, but it is rare. However, there will be rules that balance it more for the slavery and masters. I suppose this chapter will continue to explain more itself. **

**Elizaveta Hedervary, I hope I have you hooked to this story! :D The more readers, the better! (Despite of my grammar errors being everywhere, *sweat drops*)**

**Onward to the Wizarding Society!**

* * *

Harry only came out of his bedroom twice yesterday for dinner and shower. The rest of the times, he spent time reading that book and thinking of the rules to set for his slave. It was strange to him, yet, he can't exactly allow death rule over for the man. If anything, no one would have forgiven him or to trust him. They would rule it out to claim him as the next Dark Lord. Oh, he could not allow it!

He came out of the bedroom in his pajamas, stretching and yawning, and found himself into the kitchen. He saw the food lay out on the table and inviting it was for him. He hasn't seen this much food since the school festivals, nor anywhere else. His sixth year of school would certainly be different.

He jolted as he sees a man on the floor, on his knees to bow for him. Harry glanced around the room and found this rather too strange.

"Um, you may rise." He was rather pleased to read the book last night or he'd be asking already.

Severus rose and stood up, "Good morning, Mr. Potter, and I wish you a happy birthday." The man hardly smiled, but the tone was comforting.

Harry nodded, "Good morning, Severus and thank you." This was beyond awkward for him, he was not used to hearing it first thing in the morning, "You cooked all this?"

"No, I had the elves doing it. What do you think," He sarcastically directed to him.

The emerald eyes rolled, "Right, sorry. It looks great and thanks for the breakfast."

Severus nodded once and Harry sat down at the table. He glanced up and waited for his professor to join him. There was absolute no movement until he realized-

"Oh, please, sit and eat with me, sir."

Severus followed his simple order and waited for his master to eat first. Once Harry began eating, he did the same, and silence remained between them. The food was simple and fulfilling for the starting day of his'.

Once Harry finished drinking his glass of pumpkin juice, he saw the man as nothing else, and felt it wouldn't change much. The glass set down and sighed.

"I thought about it yesterday for simple rules since we cannot predict what would happen throughout the years, so, if I am out of line, yell at me that I let power into my head or something like that." He sheepishly smiled.

Severus tilted his head, "You seem to bright enough to restrain from such power, however, I do respect that as a rule."

That had helped the Gryffindor, "Good. That's rule number one. The second rule is we must inform each other of our whereabouts, even to the last minute plan."

The Slytherin pondered and eyed his young master, "I would not advise that kind of a rule, especially for myself, Mr. Potter."

Now, this was something Harry couldn't understand and his eyes narrowed at the man.

"Explain," He insisted.

"I play a role, misleading the Dark Lord that I am on his side, and I am required to attend to each meeting he calls. Professor Dumbledore is who I spy for and I must inform him."

This took the young man back a bit, "Interesting. How about this, if he calls you to a meeting, you would just let me know of your leaving Hogwarts and I will not question anything differently. Will that work for the second rule for an exception?"

The long curtain hair nodded, "Yes."

Harry took a deep breath, "Good. Third rule, no bowing or on your knees in public, unless it is punishment."

The man nodded, "I see you have done your reading."

Harry agreed, "Considering I'm clueless about this kind of a role. I'm still reading into it more and I'm sure Hermione will help as well. Fourth rule, you are not allowed into my bedroom unless it is an emergency or something urgent."

The eyebrow rose on the man, "Do I have the privilege to know, Potter?"

At least Harry wasn't hearing the 'Mr.' part and finally glad this man gave it a test. This relaxed the matter a bit more now, despite of their circumstances. He wasn't certain how this would work well between themselves.

He leaned back in his seat, "My room is where I feel to have space from everyone and everything else. It is where I wish to be alone and time to myself."

The potion master hummed, "Will this rule applies to same to me for my room?"

Harry nodded, "Yes."

Severus hasn't expected this to happen so easily. Albus always invaded his privacy and never seemed to leave him alone. He suspected a chance for a true privacy, but he couldn't hope this too soon.

"Since I am aware of your spy role, I will not question a thing. However, I expect you to answer my questions, unless they relate to your spying. Then, you have the right to deny any answers unless I decide to fix the rules."

The man scowled, "Professor Dumbledore would not approve of you knowing in my part."

"Well, how's this for a test on the question. Can I trust you being a spy?"

"Yes."

The young man shrugged, "The headmaster won't know that I am aware of your active role. One last rule to cover, no name calling to each other."

The potion master tilted his head, "Not that I have problem with that, Potter, but why this particular rule?"

Harry shrugged, "Insulted nicknames or name calling only makes me angry. I assume you'd wish to avoid the angry side of me?"

The slave was rather impressed with his young master, not even knowing what book he has read to clue in such importance.

"Yes, especially I have come across to your father's anger and Professor Dumbledore. However, there is something concerning, Potter," He scowled.

The Gryffindor picked up his head, "What is it?"

"What type of slave are you expecting of me?"

He soothed the back of his neck, "I'm not sure. The book mentions several types, but, it doesn't specified what those types are. Of course, I do know that I will not allow any of abusive master and abused slave role or experimentation slave types." He shuddered.

Severus agreed, "Agreed. I certainly would not forgive you, if you had gone down to such types. Your father had friendship slave type," He mentioned.

The chosen nodded, "For his type and probably yours, but I don't know yet. I will inform you right away when I do, but I'm sure it's a simple type really. We can work things out ourselves."

"Are you certain to trust my true personality, Potter? I doubt you enjoyed the git part, as much as anyone."

Harry shook his head, "Don't. We got along okay for the fifth year and I did notice you deceived that ugly pink toad."

The man smug at his master, "One of the things she did not know that I am your slave. I am not to be allowing any forms of harming to my master, or future master. I was aware of her intention."

Harry hummed, "That'd make sense." He stood up and Severus followed the same, "I'll be going to find my friends and family."

"Of course," Boredom was not difficult to miss.

The eyebrow raised, "Sir, you do not have to come."

"One of your father's rules, I must be there for your birthday."

He frowned, "He's not your master anymore, so how can the rules still apply now?"

"The Will, he had me signing it to assure the rules will remain intact. He had three rules, however, the last one is nothing to be concern of."

The emerald eyes observed him, "My father seems rather strange, but I guess with the psychotic man on the loose, I don't think I'd blame anyone for that." He shrugged.

His slave hummed and this was not something Harry ever thought to imagine. He could not be simple enough to see the man as a property, but as a human being with magic…who happened to belong to him now. It did not justify enough for him, however, he went along with it.

Harry strolled down the hallway, noticing how well poised the man tends to be, and he certainly approved the usual man he knew for nearly six years.

"Do I have rules to your party, Potter?" The man turned his head over to his master.

The emerald eyes blinked, "Um, just be yourself. I really doubt rules would be necessary."

His slave accepted it and they strolled down the hallways without a rush. It was rather strange to find the school rather empty. The spaces were huge and startling to the silent places. At least, no one would bother to say much or interruptions.

They arrived to the Gryffindor tower and the portrait allowed him in, knowing who he was, and did not need password due to vacationing. Severus would have announced the password anyway.

"Harry!" "Happy birthday, Harry!" "My, my! Happy birthday, Harry! You're officially an adult now!"

Hermione and Ginny raced to hug him, Ron joined in with pride to his best mate, and Harry hugged them back with chuckling. Molly was busting through and managed to hug the birthday man. Arthur was patting the boy's back. Remus grinned and shook his head to the crazy welcoming with the birthday wish. The twins were spelling the party streamers everywhere in the Gryffindor colors. Severus remained behind, watching his master, and observed everyone around.

Remus joined the potion master's side and nodded once to the man.

"How is Harry taking it?"

He turned to him, "Well, I supposed."

"How did he handle it yesterday? He didn't come here at all, so I assumed he was in shock?"

The potion master sighed, "As any teenagers should react as you would know. I do recall my previous master telling you and your reaction that day. Had you forgotten?" He hummed.

The werewolf chuckled, "James certainly surprised us and honestly, the scenario made sense between both of you."

"Unfortunately, but we were rather young and his grandfather preferred I went to school, figuring I could be useful for my master." He shrugged.

He hummed, "At least, you're still you. I think James would have gone mad to hear that his son didn't allow it."

The Slytherin smirked, "Obviously, but he has their hearts."

Remus agreed and they observed everyone celebrating the boy's birthday, well, the man's birthday. No one has spoken a thing about the status role, since they were too focused on the important day, and smiling away. Molly ushered everyone over to the common room and announced about the twins' games to play.

Severus remained out of this and kept an eye on his master. Remus engaged the conversation with Arthur about the ministry. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and the twins were playing as they laughed their heads off. Molly was…nowhere to be seen at the moment.

"Sir?" The young witch walked up to the slave's side.

The eyebrow raised as he stared at her, "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

She stood next to him, "I was wondering…if you are interested in not being a slave anymore."

He turned to her, "Ms. Granger, do understand that there is no way I could become 'free', as one put it. I was born as a slave and I will die as a slave."

She frowned, "But, it's not right!"

"Slaves are not common, so, I happen to be one. It's merely a title, nothing changes." His lips straightened.

Her head shook, "It is unfair and unjust, Professor Snape. You do not have a single privilege."

He was getting rather irritated, "Once again, it is merely a tittle, nothing changes. I was born as a slave and I will die as a slave."

"'Mione, leave him alone." Harry came up, not in the mood to argue, "You heard what he said and you can't change his mind. It is the same as the House Elf."

She frowned, "You're going to abuse the slavery power, Harry. I don't like this at all."

He pinched his nose bridge, "You really need to study on master's part. However, the house elves follow their core to satisfy their lifestyle. They enjoy and love helping, it encourages their core, and boosts their magic. The more they can help, the powerful they can become. Their masters, they get out of line and do not appreciate to such magic." He took a deep breath, "Slaves are the types that bring who you are, but also, give each other lives on both of their accounts. I'm responsible for his life, as he is responsible for mine."

Hermione stepped aside and nodded along to his words. She leaned towards Harry curiously.

"Are there restrictions for you, Harry?" Her eyes narrowed and observed everything.

The messy hair nodded, "Yes. The masters cannot be separated by their slaves, with the separation can place the core weakening for both people. However, the masters suffer more since they are to be highly responsible to 'property' wise. Masters cannot demand for their slaves to harm themselves or kill themselves off. Otherwise, the masters would be punishing by the Ministry of Magic. They would punish based on the situation."

She huffed, "I need to do some reading," She went off to the girls' dormitory and disappeared.

Harry watched her leave until she was no longer in the room. He glanced up to the professor and nodded once.

"The bond pulled me here…do you know why at all? The book never said a thing about bond's functions other than to know what you'd break a rule and a requirement to punishment."

He sighed, "As you stated to Ms. Granger, you are responsible for my life as well I am to yours."

The Gryffindor understood, "Alright then. I think we can leave after lunch, I assume they wish to throw dinner as a surprise." He shrugged.

The slave did not miss by the unusual tone. He expected there would be excitement for his birthday and puzzled by such behavior for a new man of age.

"Potter, what is it?"

Harry blinked, "What is it what, sir?"

"Why are you not happy?"

He glanced in his surrounding, "I'll tell you later. They can't know…" His voice was purely quiet, only the Potion Master caught on.

Severus understood and respected his master for now. The Gryffindor watched the others in their joyful times and did not once moved to join them.

"May I have your permission to use magic?" His slave asked softly.

The emerald eyes glanced up, "Yes, you have permission."

"Silencio," He waved his wand, "Why are you not happy for your birthday, Potter?"

Harry turned to him, "You have read my mind last year, surely that could answer things."

"I thought they were merely the worse memories or humiliation of your life." His eyebrow raised.

"No," His arms crossed, "They're my life until I come here, then it changes."

The eldest sighed, "Forgive me for not understanding it sooner. I take it they do not celebrate your birthday, so you do not care for much?"

Harry shrugged, "All I ever wanted is a cake. Presents or parties does not suit me very much, after all, Dudley overdone it and I never liked that kind of the attention that goes on all day."

The slave frowned, "Birthdays are meant to be focus on you, giving you the type of a day you wish to celebrate, and more."

The chosen shrugged, "I don't care for the attention," He glanced over to the rest of the people within the room, unaware of their private conversation, "I just like being alone."

He hummed, "May I show you a place, Potter? It would satisfy what you're requesting for your birthday…somewhat."

Harry looked at the man and blinked. He eyed over to the crowd and knowing their behaviors well to himself.

"Would after lunch be alright," The Gryffindor glanced up at him respectfully.

The slave nodded once, "Of course," He glanced around, "Wish to speak of something, Potter?"

Harry shook his head and gave him a look that he was not going to mention it around them, even with the spell at work. The slave did not waste the time to understand there was more to meet than the eyes.

"Remove the silence charm…before Hermione suspect." He muttered.

Severus did it willingly and the noises returned. Harry sighed and faked a smile as he ran over to Ron's side. The potion master was curious towards his master's acting no less.

…

The silent between the men in the empty hallways of Hogwarts was a rare sight. Harry had no idea what the slave could be planning, however, he trusted the man well. They headed into the library and went into the deeper part of the library. It was a rare location that students hardly landed themselves in. Since this section was rather for the extreme hardcore subjects and Hermione hasn't reached here yet.

Severus stood in front of a blank wall and Harry stared at him as if he has gone mad already.

"Your father and your previous family generations passed on this particular location. It is the only place that can give you a beyond space, quiet, and alone. You merely placed your hand on the third brick from the bookshelves," He turned to see his master.

Harry blinked and shrugged. He walked up to the wall, followed the basic instruction, and waited after placing his hand upon the specific spot. The glimmer glow formed a line in the middle and the doors appeared. It opened and the emerald eyes lurked into the curious room. Harry followed himself in, gesturing his slave to join him, and awed at such sight.

The room was much…perfect. He saw how small a living room like this happened to be and study room at once. He gasped at such luxury designs and elegant colors that seemed so powerful at once.

"As you can see, only you can grant the access of others coming in here. If there is someone there and you need to come here, place your hand as you originally did and they will believe you apparate to somewhere else." Severus noticed the mood changed well in his master.

He stammered, "Could have used this place from the start here, but this is surprisingly what I needed all these years."

The eyebrow rose, "Potter, I do not understand your acting around them."

The emerald eyes greeted the onyx eyes, "I know I have to die. They don't…I have known it since I was eleven years old. Ron and Hermione don't see it, but they're only an assistance to help me survive until the time is right. I assume Dumbledore is aware of my future sacrifices and I will not argue. Everyone died for me and it's going to end soon enough." His arms crossed.

Severus frowned, "What made you assume such ending, Potter?"

"The connection…After finding out about Quirrel having Voldemort-" He heard the man hissed, "-Sorry, having _him_ on the back of his head. I realized the pain was occurring because of him. I suspected the first time I met him, my mother did something and his spell must have backfired. He must be a part of me…I don't know how or why or what would be the exact causes. Since then, I knew I had to die." He turned around and found the comfort chair to stroke his fingers on.

The Slytherin Professor stood straight and observed his master while listening. This was not the type of reply he had hoped to hear. It was rather…disturbing.

"If you die, so will I, Potter, do you think that is wise to do?" He frowned.

The chosen froze and stared at his slave, "…you'll have a new master before that happens."

"…if you are certain."

Harry nodded and continued to explore the room. He noticed there was a decent bathroom – similar to prefect's bathroom – minus the stall being held and just a toilet and a sink.

"Make yourself comfortable, Severus." He ordered the man.

The Slytherin helped himself to the guest chair and seated to his liking.

"From what I read, slaves cannot tell anyone of our conversations. I am aware that you are meant to be confidentiality for our behalf of our relationships." Harry sighed, "I don't have any interests in changing the relationship we had over six years and I prefer he doesn't know of this from the public display. We can be ourselves privately and I hope to follow through this way. I have no interests in punishing you, sir, let alone the fact I am younger than you."

Severus tilted his head, "You do realized that there are bounds to be punishment in various scenarios?"

Harry's fingers slipped through his messy set of hair and understood what his slave had meant. He finally sat down in the main chair and released the muscles from his body.

"I am aware of that, yes, but I suspected the rules I have shouldn't be complicated nor rise difficulty between us."

Severus shook his head, "There are unspoken rules, but if it is how you wish to go on about, then I shall respect that for now." He said drily.

Harry huffed, irritated by the fact he was going to be wrong about this, and knowing school would manage such drama and chaos eventually. His head rested against the chair and stared at the dark red on the wall.

"My uncle never liked it when I returned, sometimes I wonder if he would gone further than just hitting me."

The onyx eyes widened, "He hits you? How often?"

Harry picked up his head directly to his slave, "Rarely. Don't worry, I had my moments to revenge him. After all, he thought he was drinking milk and I gave him some confusion potion to drink in the mixed."

Severus' eyebrow rose, "I don't recall you owning any potion labs at their home."

He chuckled, "Actually, I used to save a few flasks for future saving. He was lucky enough I hadn't given him some pain potion and I would have let him fear me then, but I chose not to."

His slave briefly gaped and noted how Slytherin his master happened to be. He decided to be cautious of anything his master gives him for intake. Harry glanced around to see some bookshelves, a couple of desks, and a fireplace. The fireplace was rather welcoming to see a pair of snakes from the bottom until the middle of the header of the fireplace. The two heads of the snakes held the words in Latin. Harry's eyes squinted and couldn't make it out what it said. He stood up and walked up to see it closer.

'_Usque Ad Domum Fidelem_' Harry read it across and blinked several times.

"Severus, what does this means?" He turned to his sla-

Severus was once more on his knees, head's bowed, and hands stretched out to the floor. The Gryffindor jolted back and shook his head.

"Erm, you may rise, Severus."

Severus regained his standing posture and frowned, "Potter, I somehow did this by force. What magic was this?"

Harry's face scrunched up, "I didn't do any magic. All I did is read this sentence in Latin." He pointed directly to the fireplace.

Severus glanced over, "Latin? Forgive me, but no one could interpret that strange language. You were hissing," Then something recurred to him, "Parseltongue, you said it was in Latin? You can read this?"

Harry was rather taken by such surprise and glanced at the word he recently read. Now, he should have known better and brushed back his raven hair. His arms crossed and turned his attention to the man.

"Yes, I can read it. It said usque ad domum fidelem, in Latin from the looks of it." The master waited.

Severus hummed, "Strange, Loyal to Home? This isn't even a home, more of a private quarter or study room of some sort."

The fingers of the chosen trailed over the words, "But…why did my snake speaking caused you to kneel?" The emerald eyes refused the eye contact, too trapped by such discovery of the sentence in front of him.

The slave hummed, "The bond must have understood and suspected I need to show my loyalty you. Perhaps there is magic when you use the Parseltongue language and triggers the connection."

Harry frowned and looked at his slave, "But I didn't feel my magic happening. Wouldn't I know it? What if it was the room's doing it to you once I announced it and the room was showing me the people that are truly loyal to me?"

Severus gaped and quickly closed his mouth respectful to his master. This was rather a first time to encounter something rather new and pondered momentarily on the matter.

"Command me in that language, it is one of the ways to test that theory." Severus straightened his back prideful for his master.

Harry shrugged and focused on pretending to talk to a snake, but in English form first, '_Sit down._'

Nothing had happened and Harry noted that English might not be what he wanted and recalled the basic root of Latin. He attempted it in the snake's language naturally and nothing. He frowned.

"Nothing is happening. I tried it in both English and Latin. It has to be the room, don't you think, sir?" His gazed fixated on the fireplace's head.

Severus agreed, "At least we know it is the room, but I wonder if it would be others to be affected or not. Your father couldn't read it and tried to see if I could. I spent years interpreting, but nothing comes out to the result."

Harry nodded, "Maybe it's just the Slytherin statement for the house and held a hidden room, as he felt anyone loyal would have this room carried down for generation would have access."

Severus stroked his chin and agreed to his master. His eyes turned the clock and noted they have been here for a little more than half an hour.

"I supposed," He returned himself to his chair as he was originally, "For now, let's avoid this until we need to look further into it for this room."

Harry turned to the drawing snakes and see no threats of them, "Has anyone in the family ever tried to Floo from here?"

"Yes, your father used to bring me here and took us home, he had a punishment room. Of course, the Dark Lord destroyed it without finding out that I happened to be a slave in the first place. Since then, we hadn't bothered using it."

The Gryffindor noted and found that it was connecting already. It should benefit him later, especially chaos tended to happen frequently. He returned to his seat and began to adjust himself into a room accustom well. Harry pondered for why the headmaster had to bring his friends and family over before he could have had the chance to know first. For now, he might as well take advantage of this nice privacy with his slave.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merlin! I'm on a row today with writing! Which is fantastic! Luckily for you lots, I'm posting today!**

**Lou Snarry Lover, glad to post it up perfect timing for you. Well, here's a long one for you. At least, you won't have to wait too long since I am on vacation from college and I have more time on hand. So, you'll see me posting frequently or time to time. I usually do it, so people don't just jump at my throat over something I can't control or make it 'perfect'. We all have flaws somewhere. But thank you, :) **

**Elizaveta Hedervary, your review made me laugh! Thank you! I sometimes do end up almost posting it late in the day, but I try to keep my promise at the most. Hm, if you want any stories that shows Severus have backbones as he's either a slave or a submissive, I've got a few stories on here. **

**XxZessxX, I try to look it at Harry's perspective, especially his turning age of 17. It's never easy when you got a madman who wants to kill you over a prophecy. I'm afraid I can't give away about the Latin/English Parseltongue. It's all part of the story I've got on hands. **

**Warning: Mpregs, I thought I had that in there originally the first chapter**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Severus observed his master in acting, seeing the boy was only truly happy when he received his birthday cake and the large size amount for his piece. Of course, Harry had to acted that was a bit too much and letting Molly coddled him into eating more due to his weight. At least the young man celebrated his birthday with others and the twins certainly drove the potion master into the shadow for their little pranks. Remus stopped Harry briefly and told him about meeting his girlfriend who happens to be pregnant right now and only a month long.

The emerald eyes lit up to the sound of it and smiled happily for his other godfather. His slave did not miss such expression and decided to wait for the conversation later on.

Harry and Severus left the party late at night and returned to their quarters. Harry had given him permission ahead of time for brewing or anything else his slave wishes to do. He disappeared into his room and hadn't come out since. Severus shrugged and headed to his room for the night since there wasn't any need to stay up any longer.

The morning arrived and Severus prepared breakfast as promised from his previous master. Harry walked out of his room, causing his slave to kneel in respect, and the yawning quickly ceased when he saw his slave.

"Oh, you may rise, Severus…" He watched the man gather himself back onto his feet once more, "Morning."

"Good morning, Potter." He grimly smug and returned to finish cooking the croissants with cheese in the mix.

Harry helped himself to sit down and helped himself, "Thank you for breakfast and please, sit down." He knew this would be a routine he must do each morning.

He pondered about the breakfast in the Great Hall and questions came to him easily. Severus set down the croissants in the middle of their table and joined his master respectfully. Harry was already eating and his slave began to help himself. Once the master sipped a couple of times of his pumpkin juice and his gaze turned to the man.

"What did my father do for breakfast? I mean, I doubt he would tell you to sit down in front of hundreds of people and I don't think using the invisible cloak is a wise idea either." Harry frowned.

Severus tilted his head and held his mug closely to his face, "Professor Dumbledore provided a room for us and we would have breakfast before others. Of course, the House Elves would send the food until your father punished me to cook."

The emerald eyes widened, "Is it a punishment right now?"

He shook his head once, "No, Potter. This turned into a routine and expected of me to cook. Besides, Madame Promfrey was demanding he eats better or his magic would continue to grow weaker. I made sure his health came first, regardless of time to be punished or not."

Harry nodded and respectfully understood the situation. Now, he knew better why Molly constantly overfed him and insisting to have a little more. The Slytherin knew too well and went along without a worry about breakfast. Then something else had to occur to him.

"What of lunch or dinner?" The Gryffindor bit into his toast with jam for the helping.

Severus selected a couple of napkins and set it down to his master and himself, he drew up his wand and pointed at his napkin, "Commands can work through spell, especially when needed to be private. Once you see that I stand at the staff and gather the napkin as you will the same. You think of the message in command form as you normally do for breakfast and tap the napkin twice. The message will be sent and only be read by one person. Others would not be able to see it." He demonstrated by tapping his wand onto the napkin.

The words appeared to Harry only, seeing his slave's name, and nodded to this useful spell.

"Merlin, why didn't Hermione use these spell years ago? It would have saved loads of trouble!" He grumbled.

The slave shook his head, "No one knows of this spell but your father. He created this one personally before we began school. Your father was bright about this, especially unaware of what houses we would have landed in, and he assumed the right sorting for ourselves."

Harry blinked, "Wow. I thought my mum might have come up with a spell of her own or something."

"She never did, Potter. Besides, she remained unknown of our master and slave status role we held until she wedded your father that night. She was hysterical at first, but she understood she had no control over me and has to get your father constantly involved to get me to do things. Merlin, she has gotten me punished numerous of times and I had preferred he would have married Sirius instead."

Harry chuckled at such desperate perspective he would have rather be in. He didn't think his mother would cause such drama in the Potter household. Severus glanced at his master, drily amused to the reaction, and held there. His master brushed off his laughter and sheepishly smiled at his slave.

"Besides, if dad did married Sirius, I wouldn't have been born anyway." He shrugged and drank his juice.

The eyebrow on the Potion Master rose, "Only half of you would have been born, Potter. Sirius would have been the one to carry you at the most."

The spluttering out the juice has scattered everywhere on the table and his eyes were so huge, hard to miss the pair of emerald color so brightly and vividly alive. The horrified face upon the slave and he quickly gotten down to his knees to reveal his place to his master.

"What?!" Harry couldn't control him, his fingers slipped through his unruly hair and clung onto the strains of his hair.

"M-master…" His voice was soft, but still fighting to handle this well enough.

Harry jerked his head over to his slave and see the man on the floor kneeling as he sensed the bond demand for punishment, which felt ticklish, "Erm…" He pondered back what the book has taught, "You are to explain immediately why or how it can be possible for Sirius to carry me. Right now."

He saw Severus winced at the tone of his voice and hasn't dared to move an inch. He heard the order loud and clear.

"Wizards have the ability to become pregnant as much as witches. With a compatible core to one another, both partners are able to reproduce an heir. If your father had married him, the Potter title would be the dominate and superior in the family and the Black title is slightly behind Malfoy superior. Witch can impregnate another witch, but with potions to require in order to succeed properly." He answered smoothly, but not much like a professor, just an informative, "If you were to wed a wizard, you would be automatically the dominate house lord unless you wed the Dumbledore or Dark Riddle, you would be a submissive and expected to carry their heir. However, after the submissive carry, either of the wizard or witch can carry without difficulty."

Harry took a deep breath and sensed the bond released his slave from the punishment. He noted the bond was satisfied for this type of punishment and nodded along.

"You may rise and return to your seat, Severus." He gestured awkwardly.

His slave did so immediately and pretended the incident hadn't occurred. Harry drew out his wand and took care of his spitting mess he caused. The juice was removed and the everything was once clean again.

"Sorry, I was taken by surprised. I hadn't realized wizards are capable of doing so and…erm, I'm not Sirius' son, am I?" He peered closely.

Severus scoffed, "No. I saw Lily getting bigger with you and her giving birth in the bedroom, while your father is out work. I was forced to help her and deliver you without her dying. Mind you, the nerves of that woman during labor and your father was came in to see you in my arms and so bloody. He gave me a day freedom away and so grateful he allowed me to be alone."

Harry nearly turned white, "Merlin, you've seen me naked!"

His slave snorted, "Yes, up until your father telling me to potty train you. I've seen you naked multiple of times and you were quite the Slytherin as a baby. At least you turned your mother's hair into a different color rather than me." Severus helped himself the croissant he baked earlier.

The master's cheeks turned cold, "Why didn't I do it on you and not on mum?"

He sneered, "All because I told you no cookies and you were understood well what I had said and you knew who told me not to give you cookies. Your mother spent the entire day with bright yellow and red hair until she gave in to allow you one cookie after dinner."

Harry covered his face and slipped down in his seat. He hadn't known any of this and it was coming from the man who taught potion to him for nearly six years. Severus didn't seem to care much for the baby stage, however, he knew his master's overwhelmed embarrassment was too much. Before he took one more bite of his pastry and he looked at his master.

"Of course, I was please you revenged for me. Your mother humiliated me the day before in public about how big of a softie I was, only to those who knew my status. You transforming her hair was rather a perfect timing and she was quite laughed at work and forced to admit you did this to her." He smirked.

Harry quickly covered his mouth and nearly laughed his head off. He suspected that Severus was a softie only to babies, but probably because babies needed that side.

"I guess I was on your side then. It would make sense with the sorting hat wishing to place me into the Slytherin house."

The onyx eyes squinted, "If it had, then I would say you would be Sirius' son."

"Or yours?" Harry accused jokingly.

Severus frowned, "I doubt James would have even thought of knocking me up." He finished his breakfast and stood up, "Are you finish with your breakfast, Potter? I do have to clean this mess and you do have letters to tend. They're by the fireplace." He pointed.

Harry turned and saw a small pile of letters. He hadn't thought of having that much of letters before. He nodded and gathered himself into the living room. He suspected there would be about fifteen letters to go through. One of his hands selected the letter and it stated to be from the Ministry.

The letter opened up and stating:

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_As for you to become of your age, you are now aware of your properties and one of them is Severus Snape. We are to, by law, to inform you that any action he portrays in this war will also affect you. If he has committed a crime, you would be arrest for not enduring serious responsibility to keep your property on a tight leash. He is not to walk freely without his master or anyone you entrust him to be accompanied by. _

_While he is a property item, we do have the authority to strip Severus Snape in your hold. He is not to carry any form of money and holds no right to buy any items. _

_If you do wish to breed your property, please send us an owl of the plan and we shall send you a temporary property to begin the breeding. Do be specific on the breeding plan and we will be registering each breeding properties. He will not have any rights to keep any of your breeding properties and be restricted from all form of custody. _

_If you wish to use him as your sex toy, inform us that you have no use for him to bear your heirs and we will send a potion that will prevent your property from this ability to reproduce. However, do be warn that this potion is permanent and the antidote is expensive. If you wish to purchase and wishes to know, owl us immediately and we will reply._

_Last of all, your property is overdue for a checkup. The last checkup was taken eighteen years ago and your biological father ignored the importance of magic in the slavery. We must be sure of their magic being measure by the law's requirement. Please send an owl and arrange an appointment for your property immediately._

_We thank you for reading this and looking forward to arrange business of Properties._

_Rufus Scrimgeour_

_The Ministry of Magic_

His face was disgusted and twisted by this letter. He automatically disliked this supposed ministry of magic in the field and held no use for them! He drew his wand and small amount of fire crackled through at the tip and slowly burned the unwanted letter.

"Stupid ministry, I'm not an idiot." He muttered.

A soft hummed, "Your father said the same. Has they been asking about magic measurement?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but I don't like it from the sound of it. Is magic measurement basically limiting your magic or something?" His head tilted.

Severus nodded and Harry didn't need the rest to hear to know more. He glanced up at his tall slave.

"Do you prefer to skip the appointment, then?"

His eyes met his master's eyes, "Yes. I rather dislike it and I only agreed to it last time was to protect you, unfortunately it had been a mistake. It was only to keep me in line for obedient slave and only use magic when a master's request them to do specifically."

Harry hummed, "The letter didn't say it was mandatory, so we're safe. Besides, most of it sounds too controlling and you are not a property. You are a human being," His arms crossed and huffed.

"As much as I agree with you, but this is the ministry and their view is more important rather than yours." He sneered.

The chosen nodded and decided to pick up the next letter. It was from Albus, he instantly recognize the elder's handwriting anywhere. He opened it up and revealed the written message of the headmaster.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wish you a happy birthday for your becoming of age. I should mention that you will no longer return to your family, due to the blood ward unable to protect you. I had invited your friends, their family, and your other godfather to provide a protection ward since you need one more and they need it as well. The Weasely family recently went onto their holiday trip and returned home to find it burnt to the ground. Therefore, Hogwarts had become their home until they find a new home. They are currently under a denial about their home and will break through their emotional barrier eventually. Your godfather, Remus Lupin, is being train by me for his advance transfiguration of Animagus to control his werewolf behalf. We are working on a theory where he might have some control over when to become a wolf and the animalistic side to tame._

_As for Ms. Granger, she was invited by Ronald Weasely and she placed her input of the wards as well. They will live in the Gryffindor tower at comforts, but please do not separate yourself from Severus for the one night. It would draw much pain to you for being this apart. It would slow your magical core down and cause conflicts in the future when next time you cast a spell, even a simple one. I advise you to avoid that and bring him along, if you must._

_For now, I hope their denial would not deepen to the point of them transforming it into their own home. Warn me if that comes across to that. Other than that, I would like to state that I would like to have sessions with you, Harry, when the terms start and we can began after the first week._

_Little advice, always have your cloak with you. _

_Have a good holiday, Harry, the Floo password is Chick Peeps Sweet and let him know too._

_The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore_

Harry blinked and handed it over to his slave, "You may read it if you like. Although, I hadn't know about their home being destroyed." He shrugged and picked up the next letter.

His slave hummed, "I suspected he held this information from me for a reason. They were acting rather strangely since, however, Mr. Lupin, I am aware of their theories."

The master nodded, "Possibly because Remus fears to allow his daughter or son to see him as a monster."

His slave remained quiet and allowed the young man to read the next letter. The chosen read the basic to find it from Griphook. He frowned…as he opened the letter to find what it had to say.

_Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,_

_According to law of your adult age, we are to report you of your properties, vaults, titles, and among other things. It is our responsibility to inform you immediately and prevent any accusation and blame. However, if you wish to do a blood test to find out what other things you have that are not shown in order to be sure or something we missed for generations. _

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor_

_Potter Mansion_

_Potter Courtship House_

_Lord Potter Island – Private_

_Lord Potter Cape Cod House – Five set, locally in London_

_Black 12 Grimmauld_

_Black Manor_

_Black Patio House_

_Black Patio Apartment_

_Lord Black Deck House – Twenty miles from Hogwarts Building_

_Lord Black Hall House – used to be known as Lord Salvorti, inherited over to the Black heir through marriages_

_Lord Slytherin Chateauesque _

_Lord Slytherin Island – Private, only heirs and inherited Slytherins_

_Lord Slytherin Manor – Twelve sets of Manors_

_Lord Slytherin Victorian House_

_Lord Slytherin Nemus – Lords and heirs only, invites by them is granted by magic_

_Vaults_

_Lord Potter - 302,604 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 20 Knuts _

_Potter Trust Vault – 2,558 Galleons, 8 Sickles, and 9 Knuts _

_Potter Saving Vault – 49,652 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 3 Knuts_

_Potter Backup Vault – 49,652 Galleons, 14 Sickles, and 3 Knuts _

_Lord Black Vault - 84,874 Galleons, 16 Sickles, and 16 Knuts_

_Lord Black's Heir Vault – 42,766 Galleons, 2 Sickles, and 9 Knuts_

_Black Godchild Vault – 20451 Galleons, 15 Sickles, and 7 Knuts_

_Black Saving Vault – 657 Galleons, 5 Sickles, and 24 Knuts_

_Lord Slytherin Vault – 9,184,545,189 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 10 Knuts_

_Lord Slytherin Jewels Vault – Value estimates to 5,945,635 Galleons_

_Lord Slytherin Crowns Vault – Value estimates to 71,808 Galleons_

_Slytherin Heir Vault – 254,369 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 10 Knuts_

_Slytherin Heir II Vault – 254,369 Galleons, 6 Sickles, and 10 Knuts_

_We wish to look forward doing business with you, Mr. Potter. If you have any question, please visit us and we will sort things out for you as of your request. Lastly to state is that you are one of the top riches in both Wizard and Muggle world._

_Griphook_

_Your financial Care Taker and Property Landscape Care Taker_

_Gringotts_

The emerald eyes did not dare to remove, so wide and various emotions running through to read so easily, and not much to tell how mortified he happened to be. He sat there as a frozen statue, discovering something that he hadn't known for years, and his stomach twisted and turn so hard to the point he couldn't speak. Unaware of his slave cowering behind him respectfully and in his place.

Severus was puzzled by his master's emotions, especially towards a letter. He could not read it unless his master allowed it or demands him to do so. The only way to gather the young man's attention was one way.

"Master?" His voice whispered, enough to show that he wasn't about to break the rule without speaking out of turn.

Harry jolted his head and turned to see the man on his knees once more, "Oh! Sorry! You may rise, none of this is your fault. From now on, if I react to something that is not directly to you, there is no need to bow or kneel." The guilt was gnawing at the Gryffindor, especially he allowed his emotions to override the control of Severus.

Severus sat on his knees and raised one of his eyebrows at his master, "What happened, Potter?" He was not pleased for this little scenery.

Harry gulped, "I knew I was rich, but I did not think of the large amount I am in the society…you may read it and see for yourself." He handed it over to his slave the letter.

The potion master agreed and helped himself to learn what caused such reaction recently. Slowly, both of his eyebrows went higher and higher than usual. He could not believe a single word, yet, this was the proof and no one could accomplish imitating the Gringotts' paperwork. This was something…too dangerous to this sudden knowledge. If a single wizard or witch learns of his status, it could lead to their death. The Dark Lord could easily track him down within a matter of seconds.

"While the properties are useful, but dangerous if others know…especially your friends," He hid his fear when speaking to his master.

Harry glanced up at his slave, seeing no emotion expressed…but he could tell there was more, "Ron would get jealous, if he learns, he would like to have something to brag about. Hermione, she'd probably be smart and might try to find her way to drag me there. Then, something might draw us in trouble. You…doubt it really. I have no worry about you knowing and you stated that I can trust you in your spy role."

He nodded once, "Yes…but the Dark Lord will invade your mind at random times. He will wish to know and as soon he learns that you allowed this information to me, he will demand me to answer it to him. I would not be able to protect you then."

The chosen hasn't thought of the risk this way aside from his friends causing troubles that they should have kept quiet on. He nodded and stroked his chin briefly.

"What of the training that was stop?"

Severus understood immediately, "It would be wise to do and begin originally."

Harry noticed he wasn't saying when or more, "I would like to start tomorrow after breakfast."

"Very well, we will return to where we left off, if that is alright?"

The master accepted it, "Yes, that is fine. I'll make sure you have all purposes to teach and everything during the lessons." Harry figured to comment on that ahead of time, in case the bond attempt to punish them.

Severus returned the letter, "Best to place it somewhere impossible to find, but for yourself. I have no doubts of your friends coming here to hang out." He drily pointed out.

Harry didn't think his slave would have approved of his friends being here and hummed along. He set it aside for the letter as he collected the last letter to retrieve. It only held his name and nothing else. The handwriting was rather foreign to him and decided to open the letter anyway.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is Snuffle. Yes, I am supposed to be dead…but the truth is, I am not. I assume the headmaster had you meet Severus Snape as your slave by now. I told Severus to keep quiet, which is no doubt that he keeps his promise well. I am alive and well. For now, I am hidden and in one of the properties, not the 12 Grimmauld…too dangerous. _

_You mustn't tell anyone about my state of being. Severus faked my death for your emotional being in tack, even if it was brief time for you to grieve. However, it was only to get the upper hands in the war. No one, but Severus and you can know about this…I'm Severus' spy for other things I cannot mention._

_As I would like to say is you're an idiot, pup. You couldn't even use the mirror to reach me? Merlin, I want to spank your arse hard, yell off your ears, and hex you into next weekend. Ask Severus how I looked when I heard about you running off to Mystery rooms at the Ministry of Magic. Of course, I told him to overload you with homework just to be sure you would not pull this stunt ever again! If I heard another stunt again like this, I will come to you myself, young man, and show you a thing or two about __real__ punishment is like. _

_Do not use the mirror during the noon to evening, it's dangerous to place me in a spot where I have explain or confundus charm, let alone oblivating someone as the last choice. Other times are fine unless anything changes then, you will know. _

_Sending your owl will be pointless. Take care of Severus, your father takes great care of him ever since! They were like siblings, but mostly as friends. Now, ask him about baking something when I manage a short visit. He knows when I am coming, but don't worry, you'll know then._

_Your snuffle_

_Stay safe, Pup!_

Harry held his breath and nothing ran through his mind. Here, he thought nothing could have gotten worse…With a quick glance for the time, he knew he couldn't arrange the time as they were arriving into the starting noon.

"Severus, he wants you to bake something on his visit." He commented, blinking right at the man, who is sitting on his knees still.

His slave nodded twice, "I will have it ready when he comes."

"When?"

"I cannot say. A promise, or he's in a risk."

Harry was about to argue otherwise, until he understood. He smiled at the fact it was going to be alright. Perhaps, all of this would be for the better. There were a few properties that he owns and assumed a few that the man might be at.

"Thanks for saving him. Do you reckon that Professor Dumbledore knows?"

"Merlin, no." Severus scowled, "If that man knew, it would impossible to control things and I had to think of you first. While I serve for both Dark and Light, I serve to you first."

Harry wasn't use to the feeling of being in first place priority. For now, he needed to prepare for evening chat with his godfather. He allowed Severus to make lunch and he helped himself with the letters to be hidden. He hid it well, no one would have suspected a thing. There was a lot to recover from overwhelming discovery…it was best off to pretend most of this did not exist. With the war coming so soon, his magic felt something about this year entirely different.

* * *

**_A knut for thoughts?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Feels like today is the day to post it and early than usual! (well, before I have to go to work, that is). **

**Lou Snarry Lover, yes, a lot is about to happen, but I hope this isn't easy to predict in some things. **

**KimmieKitten75, welcome! I'm glad to have your attention onto the story! The more the merrier! I hope you weren't waiting too long! :)**

**Onward to the story, enjoy~**

* * *

Harry went through the rest of the letters, the rest was directed on his properties information, backgrounds, and important details to know of the places. He was curious to the close by houses and might check it out soon. After those letters were hidden, the chosen went to search for the mirror in his trunk.

The mirror was set aside and he joined with his slave for dinner. He had to allow the man to rise and join him for dinner.

"Albus briefly stopped by while you were in your room and sent a message that Ms. Granger is wishing to see you tonight." Severus rolled his eyes, "No doubts about the slavery she might bring up on."

"She does that and I will give her the silent treatment. Besides, she needs to get Ron and his family into a new home. I am thinking to give Mr. Weasely the money to buy their home, or at least offer to pay for rebuild their old home." Harry sipped his juice and helped himself a cut up currywurst as he dipped into honey pumpkin juicing.

"I supposed it would help for the headmaster's case. At least, inform them this is only from the Potter Vault."

The Gryffindor understood and chose to trust the man for his safety. They kept silent during their meal and Harry pondered about his godfather. Then, something concerns him the most.

"Severus, the mirror communication, wouldn't the Ministry watch and listen to the conversation?" He waited before drinking.

Severus used the napkin to wipe his face, "No. It was Sirius' gift from the uncle, where it had been pass down for generation to generation. They stated that the ministry is unaware of these two-way mirrors' existence nor have the access to. You are safe to have a conversation about anything."

The pressure was instantly released once Harry learned. The two-way mirrors happened to be rather different from the Fire call. In the corner of his emerald eyes, Severus had stiffens as turned to his master.

"I must be leaving Hogwarts now."

Harry nodded, "Alright, you have the permission to go."

The Slytherin wasted no time to leave and he rushed over to the fireplace as he floo'ed away. Harry tilted his head and found himself alone. He wasn't too sure what would be happening…

The dinner was about to turn cold and the chosen charmed the food to keep warm. He continued eating his meal and kept his thoughts about their recent conversations. There were various ideas of the past about his father, mother, and godfather. However, his other godfather, Remus, remained as a mystery. Yesterday, Harry saw them having a small decent conversation among themselves that was rather natural.

Once his plate was clear, he picked up his mess and headed over to the kitchen side. He began to turn the water on by wandless magic and cleaned it up. The plate was slightly sticky due to the coating flavors Severus had made earlier today and scrubbing it down was nowhere challenging for the man-who-lived. This was nothing to compare the difficulties he had come across to. After to polish it off perfectly clean, he began to take care of the pots and pans to clean. It kept his mind distracted and focused on eliminating each grime he came across.

As he gotten to the last pan, he placed them away and organized it as they should be. Harry turned around and noticed the place was overdue for cleaning. However, there wasn't a broom or a mop in his sight. He pondered why doesn't there wasn't any-

"Merlin, I'm a wizard and trying to do things the muggle way." He slapped his face and brought out his wand from his holster's hold.

He swift his wand as the sparkling yellow and green magic formed. The sparkles trickled down to the floor and spread out like spiders crawling in various directions as it absorbed every single dirt and dust in its reach. The Gryffindor's sight was awed at the beautiful work that his magic had performed so nicely and well done.

Once the sparkles completed its task, slowly faded away like the stars at night. Harry was rather content with the work and grinned proudly to the fact it was the easiest to deal with. He pondered if his aunt would let him use this spell at all, but he doubted it. He walked over to the other half of the room and found a bookshelf loaded with books. The books, however, was scattered and disrespectful positions. Harry was about to do it by hands…until he thought of something else.

The wand and his magic was rather important. Harry felt it was best he start using his wand for chores as well. With a flick, the books were floating and organizing themselves in a way Harry would have organized in the first place.

The bright light of green shade caught the Gryffindor's attention as he turned to see his slave walking through the floo. Severus grunted and almost fell onto his face, but caught himself. Harry gasped and rushed over to the man's side.

"Severus, are you-"

Severus stood up immediately and darted to the door of his bedroom. He entered into his room and slammed the door. The man-who-lived blinked and frowned…he knew it was not a good sign. His eyes turned over to the table and he allowed the magic to take care of everything else, except the man's plate of food and kept the warmer's spell going. He went off and knocked on the professor's door.

There was no answer. He suspected something had happen a while ago and he pondered what the Dark Lord might have been doing. For now, he had to pretend the man was just upset and holed himself up in his room.

"Severus? Do you want to eat the rest of your food?" He decided to go with that type of a question rather than what he had to be curious about for today.

There was not a single answer. Not a single movement or anything else for Harry to clue in his presence. He sighed and walked away to leave the man be. He did promise to keep the rules for him and he wasn't going to take advantage of that. For now, he decided to chat with his godfather before seeing his friends.

He collected the mirror and joined onto his gigantic bed. He should have tried checking his mirror a few months ago, but it was pointless now. He held his breath and prepared to make the connection.

"Snuffle?" He decided to cautious of his contacts right now.

The man himself revealed with a soft smile, "Hey pup, I see you got my letter?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah…Severus said he'll have it ready when you come to visit."

"Good and I was serious about the stunt thing," He briefly scowled, "Honestly, you'd think I would go out, knowing I'm on a most wanted wizard? I might have been desperate to the leave the house, but I was better off staying inside the ward." The man ranted on about the day Harry truly messed up on, "And the mirrors, I gave you that to reach me!" He huffed.

Sirius truly held a point and Harry knew he couldn't have gotten out of this one either. For now, he allowed it…knowing Severus can't rant for him.

"Trust me, just the thought of losing my only family was too much. Everyone got a family they can count on," He softly spoke, "I know, I was the biggest dunderhead to run off and try to be a hero that I'm clearly out of my league for. It's…he's always after me and mind torturing me. I can't distinguish between visions or fake visions."

Sirius nodded, "I know, pup, but for now, we need to keep our heads together. You-know-who doesn't know I'm alive and probably, it might have worked out for best. Now, what's new for the past few months with you?"

Harry held in his breath and prepared to tell him, "I've destroyed Professor Dumbledore's office and he finally told me what the prophecy said. I was sort have glad I did destroy his office, in a way, he deserved it and cost my own family. I was trying to get a hold of him, but the witch toad was interfering and caused too much trouble. If I gotten a hold of him, none of this had happen." His head shook, "After that, exams and school were over and I went home. I received a letter two days before my birthday and came to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was telling me about the will and finding out Severus as my slave." Then something had occurs to his attention, "Wait, who was filling the master role before me?"

Sirius nodded, "Your father had Professor Dumbledore as his substitute master. However, substitute master don't have much power as the main master do and it was either him or myself. I would have been happy to look after Severus, but I arrested at the time."

The Gryffindor hadn't realized that and he pondered a few things here and there. However, he still had to inform his godfather for the previous events.

"Ron and his family went onto a holiday trip and returned home to find out their house was destroyed." He informed him.

Sirius nodded, "I'm aware of that…had to blend in. I felt guilty, but I hope they're alright. We didn't kill anybody, did we?"

The chosen shook his head, "No, all the red heads are alive and unharmed. They're rather in denial for their homes."

He hummed, "Good. You ought to let them live the Grimmauld, no one is living there."

Harry shook his head, "No, I'm going to get their home rebuilt or give them the money to buy a new home."

Sirius rose his eyebrow, "Don't you have like, over twenty properties? I remember James telling me that another title was much richer than the Potter families and having more properties than he ever thought to own. He got it right after his parents were killed by the Death Eaters."

"Can't. If they know, then everyone will know. I'm not making a mistake again," He huffed, "Anyway, Remus is here for training with the headmaster to control his wolf side."

Sirius pulled back his head, "Interesting. We've tried that for years, perhaps the headmaster would be able to do it better than us."

The young man leaned against the bed boarder, "Yeah, and they know about Severus being my slave."

"WHAT!" The grey eyes were almost silver color with such panic rising in the man.

Harry was puzzled by this and he frowned. If his godfather reacted this way, there had to be a reason.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THOSE WEASELYS AND GRANGER KNOWS!? I mean, Remus already knew since we all shared secrets one day and that his was secret alone, but THEM?! Who told them?!" The man could not hold himself together anymore.

Harry gaped and realized he did not know, "…I think Professor Dumbledore."

The growling slipped, "I'm going to hex that man into next week! If anything, if James had known he told them, he would have done it with a threat and make sure nothing ever happens to Severus. Severus may be a slave, but there's a lot more to it than a status role."

"More to it? The ministry already knows, so what's the point of hiding it?"

The godfather sighed, "A lot has gone on since Severus came into James' life and I'm sure he'll tell you. I'm suspecting today might be a bit rough for Severus, but he should be letting you know eventually."

Harry pouted, "I can't though, I promised him privacy and don't you dare tell me a thing," His emerald eyes narrowed harshly against the man.

Sirius chuckled, "You're definitely like James, father like son."

"…Have mum and dad ever gotten along when they were married?"

Sirius titled his head, "Yeah, they gotten along great. Why you asking, pup?"

Harry ruffled his messy hair, "Severus said mum got him into a lot of punishment and preferred you had married James instead of her."

The supposed dead-man blinked, "Oh. Your mum was not exactly understanding what slave means in our world. We tried to explain much like House Elf, but that gotten worse to explain that as well."

Harry picked up a tone from his godfather and he was beginning to notice it. He hadn't spent much time with the man, however, he could tell a little something. The chosen nodded along as he listened and Sirius' perspective eased a couple of things.

"You're hiding something," Harry wasn't displaying much emotions, just plain serious and determined to gather what he could.

The godfather sighed, "A lot of things, but…merlin, James and I used to…erm, sleep together during our years before she came along."

Harry's eyes widened and he pondered briefly. He knew his slave couldn't lie, but a possibility-

"-I'm your son, aren't I?" He wanted to be sure.

"Godson and merlin, you would have been older, Harry. James and Lily got married three years after graduating at Hogwarts. Although, James did try to get me pregnant on purpose before he dated her and I was one step ahead of him." He chuckled.

Harry pondered about it for a while, he could have been older…it would have been Neville to be taking his place. He would have been a normal wizard and having a family. At least, he got two people to be as his family now and he refused to let anything happen to them.

"So, anything else I don't know going on?" Sirius smiled childishly.

Harry hummed, "Remus' girlfriend is pregnant and I will be meeting her sometimes before the terms."

"That dog! He did ask her out and shagged! Wow, I wish I could smack his arse and give him magazines!" He chuckled.

He grinned, "So you met her?"

The godfather nodded, "Yes, at one of the orders meeting. She certainly liven things and I already approved of her before he met her. I didn't think he had a thing for her until he confessed. At least they're having a baby!"

It eased the stress for him, "If you approve, so do I." He grinned.

"Just don't let him know that you already approved because of me…the guy doesn't know he lost his best friend, but also his wolf's company."

"…and I will never hear the end of it." This was certain parts of the war he would have to sacrifice himself into.

Harry held his breath and thought of something. Sirius noticed how suddenly quiet the young Gryffindor was and not adding anymore after that. If anything, teasing wouldn't result a good thing currently.

"So, need any serious mission work for me? I'm under a unique glamour charm that only carried in my family generation, which I'll teach you someday, kid. It has been impossible to take down or to sense any magic of the glamour charm." He smirked, "Of course, the character I play does not exist in the society and I have to remain unknown at all cost."

The emerald eyes lit up and glowered. This had taken back the godfather, considering this was a new side of the young man, and he had no clue what was going on.

"And he does not know. I suspected you're already wearing the mark?" He saw the man nodded, "I do receive light visions and harmless ones. I know what he often plans, but I don't know the over general of his true plan for this year. You can advise him places he should attack, but draw in torture. It would trigger fears like that huge muggle war had to stop their dark lord from eliminating that one main race. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" His voice kept low, but enough for Sirius to hear him, he did not want Severus learning this.

Sirius gasped and tuned in to this particular plan. He stroked his mustache as he thought this out carefully. He observed his surroundings and checked on his personal wards. He was quite safe temporarily.

"I'm aware of their muggle wars. You have plans?"

Harry nodded, "Chess strategy plans, if all goes well…Dumbledore is risking thousands of lives. Mine focuses on gaining myself to him on my term and kill him on the spot. There are flaws, but this year will be the last time. For now, you can tell he wants power and he cannot have power, if no people he can set fear into. A king he wants to become and allow his mind believe he's gaining that chance soon enough."

Sirius heard him out, "Interesting and possibly best we go that way. Anything else?"

"I'll be faking my magic, unable to become strong, failing to preform properly, and more. It would show that he would realize I am not a potential threat anymore. Severus should be able to deliver that kind of message to him without difficulty, of course, I will have private lessons with some of the professors and hopefully, the rest with Hermione and Ron, if they are willing."

A hum changed the positive aspect, "That would be something else, pup, no one should ever suspect a thing. Is the Albus going to be included of your fake doing?"

His head shook, "I don't think it'd be necessary. Unless he wishes to involve himself, I would have told him that's just a rumor and just show him. However, he doesn't often involved himself very well. He only has Severus as his spy and no one else? I'm building the alliance slowly, but unaware of who is in and prevent from being even mention."

"If you give me some ideas where, I might be able to pull it off nicely with him." He grinned.

Harry nodded once, "I can. Let me think of a place first and I will contact you tomorrow."

"Alright, kid, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm starving right now."

Harry chuckled and agreed. They waved off and ended the conversation on the mirror. He sets it inside of his pillow case and hopped out of his bed as he stretched out his legs. For once, he returned to the familiar Harry others have naturally known for so long. The trust he held in between his godfather and slave, it was something that shows the powerful side.

While leaving the bedroom of his, he saw Severus' bedroom door still closed. He hadn't heard the man come out at all and suspected there was more to what he had imagined. He knocked on the door and waited a while.

"Severus, I will be meeting Hermione now. I will be back in an hour or two." He commented…

Nothing. Sometimes, Harry waited a little longer, but he wasn't too sure if it was normal. He turned his head and sighed. He figured to leave the man alone and headed out of their quarters to meet up his friends…if they're friends still, that was the case. The walk over to the Gryffindor tower took a while and he kept feeling about the plans he needed to keep it how he wanted, if he could gather a few clues on some things like the connection.

The walk wasn't long nor far, yet, it was relaxing and had to wonder if Severus purpose did it to keep his stress down. He arrived to the Gryffindor tower and helped himself through easily. He found the Twins by the window with their own amusement, Arthur on the couch to read information, Molly was knitting a sweater, Ginny curled up by the fireplace with a book placed in her hands, and Remus was nowhere near to be seen. Hermione was coming down the stairs and she grinned at the sight of her best friend.

"Harry," She hugged him, "Come with me. We'll have a private chat."

"I'm not going to talk about the master and slave, if that's what it is about."

Her head shook, "No, completely different."

This was rather new for Harry to find her out of the subject, especially she dislike any lesser equality of magical beings. He nodded along and she led the way to the girl's quarter. It was slightly a different structure and style of the dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. He always was curious since Hermione never invited the boys to join her and he suspected her for a reason.

Once they entered into the bedroom. Hermione casted a silence charm over them and she sat down on her bed. Harry noticed it was similar to the boys' for five beds, each have a window, and one bathroom…of course, the girls have two bathrooms.

"They have been in serious denial, they aren't ready to accept the loss of their homes." Hermione softly spoken.

Harry nodded, "Must be driving you crazy to pretend their way."

She smiled slightly, "Yeah. Arthur kept going to work, but they haven't dared to spend any money since they came here."

Harry could see they were trying to bring their home back and suspected that he would be able to solve the problem, at least. He helped himself finally to sit down on an unused bed.

"They should have known that we're still in war and at risk. Everything and anyone is dangerous out there. They should know better not to live in a fantasy we aren't even safe in right now." Harry glanced at the window's view.

The witch nodded, "Exactly…besides, I need a break from their denial stages and the headmaster hasn't even dared to come close here since he told us you were here and already know about the whole slavery thing."

Harry sighed, "It's not slavery like American muggles did. It's basic one life for another responsibility."

She nodded, "I know, but just calling it altogether is rather a mouthful. You were right, I should have done my research first. Did you know that during a pregnancy, if you command to the unborn baby inside of you, that signals the mother that baby is a slave one?"

The chosen jerked his head and puzzled by what she had explained recently. She nodded and understood his immediate reaction. She took a deep breath and prepared to explain.

"When being pregnant, if you tell yourself or talking to the baby. The baby does it automatically without much control of the natural way. The magic the baby holds happens to be the most powerful magic. When a command like, stop making me have morning sickness, that baby stops it at your will. Otherwise, the morning sickness would have returned and revealed to be a normal baby. However, that baby is marked as a slave and be sold to a family that wants a slave, after they turn three years old. Of course, the mother would be monitor if she gets pregnant again, to see if there would be another slave child out of her. However, it's impossible for another chance like that."

This had made sense…why his slave commented that he was born as one and will die as one. It was normal to the man for that role.

"Interesting. What else did you find out?"

She smiled, "Severus' magic can disguise your magic."

"Disguise it how?" His head tilted, this was beginning to become helpful for his war plans.

She grabbed a pillow and hugged, "Say, you cast the confundus charm and don't want anyone to know it was casted, especially the ministry. Severus uses his magic where to others believed you cast a silencio charm. The ministry would have no idea or can tell."

Now, this was helping more for his case and he was glad to see Hermione back to her usual-self once more.

"I don't think I'd be asking him that, unless it's that necessary and extremely the last option…if I kill Voldemort."

Hermione shook her head and chuckled. They exchanged their smiles, knowing there weren't going to have an issue, and sighed at peace.

"Who do you think will be the DADA teacher this year?"

The witch shrugged, "Professor Dumbledore hasn't found anyone yet, even though he tried to get Remus to come back to teach, but he refused."

A heavy vibration set through the floor and Hermione blinked. She drew out her wand and undo the spell. The loud pounding was obvious that someone was at her door. She went to answer and found Ron at her door. He ran through bitterly.

"You better not be having fun without me or this will be the last of me!" He ranted.

Hermione shook her head, "It was a private chat for a reason, Ronald."

"Yes, besides, now we're talking about the possibilities of DADA teacher." Harry added in.

The blue eyes blinked, "Oh, okay. Want to play chess?"

Harry was about to ask him how he still have his chess set, but he chose not to bring that up.

"Sure," He smiled.

Ron grinned, "Alright, I'm going to go get it and be right back."

The witch shook her head and went to find her books. Harry noticed she was still reading into the whole master and slave.

"Does it say anything about the bonds? The ones I have didn't say much about it or explains how to know or sense them."

She shook her head, "I haven't gotten that far. I'm learning about slave's magic, then master's magic. I managed to understand with both together could be a powerful magic that no one could ever stop or eliminate."

He blinked, "That make sense with the appointment."

The brown eyes narrowed, "What are you talking about?"

The Gryffindor shook his head, "The stupid ministry wanted to do magic measurement on him and Severus explained that it limits his magic. Besides, it didn't say mandatory and I'm not going to let them lay a hand on him. He's family." He declared.

Hermione eased her gaze and agreed with him. Ron was already helping himself in before the witch could say something. She knew what Harry went through before school ended and how much his godfather meant to him. There were times she wanted to protect the man, but she failed to assure that his godfather would be around more often than he would have liked. No one had any control of their war at the mystery department and so much has lost over time. When Ron invited her, she wasn't certain where they would be sleeping and went to see the headmaster at his office.

"So, what is like bossing around Snape?" Ron set the board up.

The shoulders tensed and the lips curled down, "I'm not bossing him, Ron." Harry snapped.

Ron picked up his head and stared at his best mate, "He's your slave, you're supposed to order him around. I mean, he was a righteous git from the start and had it coming to him."

The chosen glared, "Maybe you should do some reading before you think he's a house elf, Ron. Besides, he's my slave and I'll do what I want with him." He stood up, "I need to go now."

"But you just got here! I hadn't had a good challenge!" The young Weasely whined, gesturing to his chess set.

Harry held no need for the game, especially the mood he was in. He walked over to the door and stopped there before he marched out.

"You should have thought about what you're going to say. Severus is the only family I've got and you're clearly in revenge over nothing."

The man-who-lived dashed out of the girl dormitory and heard 'OW!' He knew Hermione was probably ranting at him about his behavior or declaring him out of her room. The twins saw the bitter side of Harry and tried to walk up to him with their pranks to amuse, but they exchanged looks as they nodded.

"Harry, wants a truffle chocolate?" Fred grinned.

George held it out, "Our courtesy, of course."

Harry sighed, "No thanks. I'm not in the mood for one."

George gasped, "Not in the mood for- Merlin, Fred! Do something!"

Fred nodded, "Harry, if chocolate won't lighten up your mood. Perhaps a date with us?" He grinned.

Harry blinked and pondered for a while. The twins truly knew how to make him smile, unlike others – well, Hermione knew most of the times. If anything, the twins were the package deals when it comes to a date and they knew, along with Hermione and Ron, his sexual preferences.

"I supposed I can't turn that down," He softly smiled, "When?"

George grinned widely, "Tomorrow for lunch,"

"We'll meet you at the Great Hall." Fred copied the brother's smile.

"Sounds good, if I'm late, no needs to worry. Severus and I have a morning routine."

The Weasely twins didn't mind and understood him in respect. They hugged him tightly and dashed out to their rooms. Harry shook his head, hadn't thought he'd be dating one of the Weaselys and happened to land himself to their interests at the most. At least, some things were alright and he needed to return to his quarter, in case of the bonds trying to make it worse them.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A short one today, but the next chapter shall be much longer as I should promise you all! :) **

**As I must answer, Professor Dumbledore stated, "Do not separate yourself from Severus for one ****_night_****," Meaning, Harry and Severus must be sleeping in the same room - or close by each other. Say, Harry goes to the Gryffindor and decides to sleep in the tower. That's when the problem begins. They can be separated, but the time to sleep is when they cannot be separated. I hope that clear things up now. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A yawning escaped the young Gryffindor's mouth from a good sleep and he ruffled his hair. He left his bedroom and found his slave on his knees, as he began to adjust slowly on this routine, yet, still bizarre for him.

"You may rise, Severus." Harry softly smiled, not exactly content about having to say this every single morning.

Severus rose and he was heading over to the stove to finish cooking. Harry helped himself at the chair and decided to wait patiently for the man. If anything, he knew that his aunt waited for her husband and son to eat first…it was strange. He was the one cooking most of the times, up until he went to Hogwarts.

The emerald eyes glanced up and saw pancakes and sausages cooked in the pan. He hadn't had the pancake before, but the sausages has always been his first choice to have in the morning. Last night was rather eventful for the young man and it had dawned on him.

"I'll be going on a date with the Weasely twins for lunch."

The man hummed, "Are they coming here today?"

"I don't think so."

He nodded, but dropped the conversation immediately. There was a several possibilities that could have had happen during the meetings with the dark lord, but Harry knew better. If he pried into something he shouldn't or ought to know, it would lead into various mess. For now, he should be focusing on portraying the Harry others know well enough and go from there.

The pancake flipped over and witnessing the golden brown touch. The sweet cinnamon scent roamed through their room, creating a soothing atmosphere, and impossible to deny the scent. The pancakes were scooped up and set down onto the large plates of the rest of them. His slave carried it over and set it down on the table.

"You may sit down and eat." He told the man.

Severus sat down and waited for Harry to help himself. Of course, the Gryffindor did not wait long and gathered enough for his breakfast. There wasn't much time to stall, in case his slave might be very hungry and considering Severus didn't eat much before the meeting was called.

The sausages were better than what the school had arranged and found his slave's cooking rather tasteful.

"Hermione and I hung out for a while. Apparently, she's going mad with their denial of their homes."

Nothing. Severus heard him and nodded along. It was not something Harry often used to this kind of silent treatment, even if it wasn't directed by him. He mentally sighed and continued eating. They continued eating until their plates were clear of what they placed on. However, Harry wanted a few more sausages and helped himself to those. He noticed it was sixth piece of pancake that Severus was helping himself to and Harry only had three pieces. He hadn't thought about the man's favorite. The pancake was a sweet type and not something that most people would have include when cooking them.

"…so, anything should I know about yesterday?" Harry decided to learn a little, even if he couldn't know the full details.

"Just the same. Revenge rants, small hidden plans for you, and crucio'ing others." He drily answered, so dreadful to listen.

Harry blinked, "Were you crucio'ed, Severus?" He was worried.

"Yes."

"Merlin! Why didn't you tell me?" The young man couldn't just sit down with a thought like this!

"Why should I? I've been through these multiples of time and sleeping it through was the only way to-"

His head shook, "-No, sleeping it off is not an answer to an unforgiveable curse of pain. The pain is still on you until the spell is off you. Do you need me to remove it for you?"

Severus stared at his master carefully. The headmaster rarely thought of him in his suffering from the meetings. Perhaps, he did not think of it much when he disappears often.

"Only if you think best, Potter." He couldn't request him this easily, something that his status prevented him doing so.

Harry was glad to assist in a way and drew out his wand. He cast the charm silently and the man's shoulders eased down. The pain slowly faded away and vanished as if it never existed.

"Thank you." He commented briefly.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome." He took a sip and placed his wand into his holster's hold.

The Gryffindor often pondered why Severus didn't let him remove it before shielding him out. For now, he needed to do some research on those places he recently inherited. Perhaps, his dad has done something to one of the properties or at least, shocked to find out about the family's heritage. The family background was not something Harry has gotten into before and curious…

"Severus, did my dad ever mention about the properties to you before? Even the Slytherin?"

His head shook, "No. He often did hid things for a reason and I was rather please he kept it from me. The headmaster would have taken advantage of everything."

Harry frowned, "Why is Professor Dumbledore sounds like a great danger to you?"

"With his involvement, everything is out of control. For once, if he could think a little more ahead and we wouldn't have much trouble by now. He should have had been visiting us and might have defeated the dark lord himself." He groaned, knowing that he shouldn't have said that.

The messy hair man understood and took a small sip of his juice, "And I would still have my parents and none of us would have to endure so much trouble." Now he understood, "Merlin, what is Dumbledore up to?"

"_Professor_ Dumbledore, however, I assure you that he can be trusted and he tends to forget how to work as a team." Severus sipped.

Harry blinked, "Oh." He returned to his smile, knowing it wasn't too bad for the headmaster, "I was thinking, after tomorrow's training, we could check out the Potter's properties."

"What of today?" He took a bit of his pancake.

The Gryffindor nodded, "We'll be training until noon, then I will meeting with the twins." How odd…telling his slave, who happens to be his potion professor for so long.

"Do warn me, if there is any weddings or babies coming up. I do not like last minute planning." Severus commented, wasn't pleased about the situation, but he hid it well enough.

Harry chuckled, "I'll definitely keep that in mind."

The man gave his master a definite nod and they continued to their eating, knowing they have much to get back to the training. If anything, he needed to stop focusing on problems and stop the dark lord this year, if he could succeed that was.

They finished up eating and cleaned up. Well, mostly Severus doing the work to clean up and Harry provided plenty of space in their living room. The furniture and items set aside from any breaking in their training hours.

Once the everything was arrange, Severus joined his master and they faced each other.

"I give you permission to train me on Occlumency as my professor," He demanded…which he hated to even say it, but there wasn't much of a chance to deny that.

Severus stood with pride and exposed his wand. The expressionless face was becoming familiar to his master and set things much more at ease. Their eyes locked and formed the school roles among themselves.

"Empty your mind, Mr. Potter." The absolute control in his voice.

Harry nodded and tried to stop thinking. Prepared his wand and drew up a shield without a second thought. Severus struck his wand and announced the name of the attack. With such strong force coming through and the shield failed to hold. Harry grunted and struggled to hold his ground together.

The quick burning sensation was easily noticed and the bond was alerting both master and slave in the matter. Harry shoved it aside, knowing it could be dealt later, and focused on throwing his professor out of his mind. The provoking and slithering through his dearest thought…the Durselys slapping the back of his head for burning the food at the age of six. How ashamed he had felt that day…

Harry felt the need to shove and drew up his shield quickly. The trembling backward feet caused the trainer to be remove from the attack. The Gryffindor glanced up and saw Severus eyeing him like a prey. The hum caught the master's attention.

"Under two minutes…let's see, if you can beat that record, Potter, he can find out much more within two minutes and he can tore you apart in withering pain." His dark and shivering tone caused such weariness.

Harry remained quiet and cleared his thoughts. Severus walked around him, the Gryffindor eyed his every move, and trying to ignore the bond was tricky. At any moment, he had to be on his best guard and overcome it as soon as he could.

"Legillimency!" He struck out.

The same feeling returned, but Harry kept his mind clear. The chanting was increasing to the point he forgotten his own emotion existing. Yet, the bond flaming its existence among themselves and to ignore it was not simple.

…

"Legillimency!"

Harry was no longer caring anymore. Suddenly, he felt a bounced moment and his emerald eyes snatched back up at his slave. Severus nodded and hid his wand.

"Under one second and you've succeed well, but do focus more in what you are in the state of. We shall practice this until you are natural." The Slytherin walked forward and offered his hand to his master.

The young man accepted it and helped him back onto his feet once more, "I did it?" His slave nodded, "Wow…I guess I'll be practicing it more often."

The bond was something he couldn't ignore and he hated to this point. His slave knew what was coming and best to sort it out now before stalling. He took a deep breath and looked at the onyx eyes.

"As I thank you for your teaching today, but the bond does not tolerate the attack. For the punishment I believe is best, you will be chained up on the wall for an hour."

Severus remained quiet and accepted it willingly, even if he preferred to avoid it at the most possible. Harry lifted his wand and tapped his slave's shoulder gently.

"_Usque ad vincula_," He casted.

He watched the man's arms raises over his head, chains forming at his wrists, and pulled him to the wall to hang like prisoners for limited movement. The chains formed more and trailed down to the man's ankles to tie him from there. It was not a comfortable position and slightly painful to just being held up. Harry sensed the bond was accepting this punishment and willed it to his command.

The Gryffindor glanced at the clock and noted that he had an hour left until his date. He went to the bathroom and helped himself prepare himself. Then, it had occurred to him.

"I'm going on a date!" He groaned and he ran out of his bathroom to his room to search for something.

He searched through his trunk to find something decent, and matched his size properly. There was one thing Harry hadn't notice was a mirror next to his closet and he was heading out of the bedroom to the bathroom to check how he looked. Now, he needed to deal with his own messy hair and attempt it to fix…unfortunately, it had gotten worse as if he had a bad day _and_ slept in all day.

Harry pouted…why did he even bother to attempt his hair work was beyond his control. There were times he wondered what his dad does to tame it at least! For now, he ignored it and rushed back to his room to put on his decent shoes…well, the only pairs he has. The Durselys hated to allow him to own a few things like clothes, but he was glad they shelter him enough to obtain basic survival.

Once it was tied up, he stood up and smiled. Oh, who was he kidding? He was a nervous, a date he hadn't had since his fourth year, and it wasn't his forte that time. With a quick glance to the clock, the hour was already gone by and he headed into the living room. He saw his slave still hanging up there and he knew he has to release the man by now. His wand was now in his hold and removed the spell off.

Severus was slowly set down on to his free and the chains vanished as his arms dropped instantly. Harry sensed the bond was pleased for the punishment option and cleared for the previous scene they had to deal with.

"I'll be going now, you have my permission to brew, read, write, cook, sit down, and anything else while I'm gone." The Gryffindor aimed for the door.

"Potter!" Severus' brow raised, "Do you honestly think I'd let you out that door with the hair of yours?"

Harry froze and turned to his slave curiously. Severus walked over to him and fixed up his hair with a thick looking brush. Harry tried to recall how the man gotten the hairbrush from and stood still for his slave, otherwise he would have had his head bitten off to provoke from him. It didn't take too long and the man nodded once.

"There," He set the brush down on the table, "Your father had the same trouble with his own hair and demanded me to fix it instantly. He thought a spell or some gel would help, but I knew better." He scoffed, "James can be quite the prick sometimes."

The emerald eyes rolled and never understood how his parents even fall in love or their relationship stable enough. He supposed there must have been a reason, otherwise…he wouldn't be here right now.

"Thanks, Severus. I'll be back before dinner." He grinned.

Severus nodded once and watched his master runs off to the Twin Weaselys date. His head shook and decided to brew up some important potions ahead of time. Thankfully, his master was giving him freedom and spared his punishment time alone. While Harry was preparing himself for the date, he spent time wallowing and nearly cried during his punishment.

For now, he headed into his potion lab and began his work. While Harry went off to his date, the peace and quiet were welcome to his alone time.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	6. Chapter 6

**I apologize for the long waits, I was busy helping my grandma with her garden and mind you, too much killer weeds to pluck out! Well, now, her garden is beautiful and will be colorful in a couple of weeks. :) **

**As for Albus Dumbledore, he's not evil or a prick. Just someone that Severus cannot admit enough to be thankful for to look after him and rather admit he can be annoying. Do remember, in the book, Albus did have his war and that impacts on him. So, no evil Dumbledore. Just a wizard who forgets to work as a team. That's all. **

**No new warnings so far, so enjoy~**

* * *

His first punishment by his master…he thought the young man would treat him like a child. There was no reason to argue and he accepted it with full consequences. While his arms ached, no healing method could help. With the thoughts of what he has done to his master was the point of it. Above all, he knew he shouldn't be harming or attacking to someone who hold a higher power over him.

While his master looked like his father, the emerald eyes set it apart from mixing both father and son held much resemblance. However, he saw the mother inside of the boy…the bright mind and such strength to become powerful within times and training. Severus thought of James; how they grew up together ever since they could walk. James often looked after him and always considered him well and decent companionship. To witness his master's death was too much to handle and he was lost for a master. Until he heard the baby cry for his mother, Severus found hope…even if his master was still a baby. The punishment reminded him the last thing James used on him…

Harry was unaware of the fact he used the spell his father last used to punish him. Severus didn't know how to react, yet, he couldn't shake it off like a feather to his skin and glued on him. The bond wanted him to kneel to his master out of respect and nothing more. He overcame it to carry his master's order. He saw that 'unable to care anymore expressions' upon the Gryffindor and knowing the boy found a way to shield his mind now. They spent three hours and it was rather a miracle that the bond hasn't enforced him to end it.

He recognized the spell, as he suspected that his master learned it through a few books by Hermione. However, he chose not to question his master during the punishment time. After his released…the pain continued to the point he could have his pain potion to vanish it immediately. Unfortunately, from his experience…he had to wait until the bond felt satisfied.

The time had flown by while his thoughts drifted to how he felt during an hour, his potions needed tending and could not ignore easily. The school often needs various sets of everything to be prepared and backup for nearby. He added two drops of dragon blood and stirred a few times.

THUD!

Severus jerked his head and heard incoherent shouts outside of his potion lab. He frowned…he knew it was not a good sign. First, he listened carefully before he could dare interrupt his master.

"…thinks I'm mad? That's not the last time they're going to hear from me and-" A loud grunted, "-curse their arse! They don't understand! None of them!"

Thump! Thump! Thump!

All the way and- THUD!

Severus winced and turned uncertain for the matter. He suspected something had gone wrong on the date. Of course, he must be protecting his master in some forms of ways and he sighed. He casted his brewing cauldron under a frozen time spell and went to search for his master. His knuckles met the wooden door hard and repeated it a couple of times.

"Mr. Potter?" He decided to wait for a response.

He could hear very little, but a weeping sound. He frowned, this was not something he could or should ever expect from his young master. His curiosity has gotten the best of him and he must try.

"If you need anyone from the death eaters for your revenge, I can easily arrange that." He joked drily, of course…others can easily believe he's serious.

A soft chuckled was heard of, "You may come in, Severus…"

His slave entered through, graceful enough to be sure of permission first, and saw his master holding a pillow tightly to his chest and stomach. He stood in front of him and crossed his arms to show that he meant business.

"You're really brave enough to come in. I was about to throw serious hex for the hell of it." He sighed and placed his chin onto the pillow.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Yet, I find a baby in a bed crying. I doubt any of your hexes would have caused serious harm."

"Hm, yeah and if I was truly pissed off, I'd probably hand you over to Dumbledore or something."

The slave snorted, "That's unlikely, but I am here to discuss of your tantrum you had earlier. Luckily for you, I already did the ingredient adding to my potions' work and if you came any earlier, there would have been a deadly explosion."

Harry sheepishly smiled, "Sorry…but at least I came in later. My tantrum," He mocked the name of it, "Was caused by the limits I couldn't hold myself together. Merlin, the twins were great and took me out to eat in a great view. They were great and…well, we got back at Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasely went hysterical of their absence and thought they were dead. Apparently, Ginny went mad because she couldn't stand it when her brothers dated me and I was supposed to take her on a date and let her have control over you." He snorted, "Like hell, I tried to explain to her, even if she had gotten married to me, she wouldn't have any control over you because I am a true Potter heir." He muttered some unpleasant name for Ginny, but his slave didn't hear that, "Mrs. Weasely demanded her to go to her room and Ginny said that her bedroom was destroyed by the fire and merlin, Mrs. Weasely went into complete denial that their Burrow was fine and nothing was stopping them. As stupid as I was at the most, I told her that they need to find a new home or build one at by now." He scoffed, "Mr. Weasely kept saying they were having a holiday at Hogwarts and I argued that the school is not meant to provide them a home and they need to get back to reality. Mind you, the twins offered their parents a place to stay and merlin, they were calling me a liar and threaten to report me to the Ministry if I have done such thing. I was pissed off and the twins couldn't keep me calm anymore, so they backed off."

"What of your Weasely friend of yours?" He gestured towards the master.

"Hermione threatened to slap him, if he made any comments. He did grin at me, so I think we're good…" Harry shrugged.

Severus nodded and suspected he should be weary of the elders Weaselys and the youngest Weasely.

"Should I expect any more dates?"

Harry shook his head, "No…the twins and I agreed that I would be their family, but there aren't any feelings among for each other. Besides, I prefer one partner and taking both of them might be a challenge."

Severus scowled, "Not the images I need. Fair enough, I shall be returning to my potions and tend brewing."

The emerald eyes noticed that his slave cares, but cautious in his action. The Potion Master headed out the door and returned to his room. Harry settled the pillow on his lap and thought about a few things. He still had to work on a few things and plans to expand for the year, even if it wasn't much of a hard work currently. With one helping so far, he counted on his godfather to be the death eater that Voldemort trusts and fooled by.

He took a deep breath and focused on the same feeling he held earlier. Harry felt practice should be during his free time and supporting his guarding his own mind. After all, he did not justify his part last year, but he had to survive a lot of trauma over the time. It was often too much to deal with and he preferred one thing at a time. While the date went well, but inviting him to the tower was not an ideal way. Especially, when the parents went hysterical of their absences because of the reality made them panic that they left them there in harms' way.

The way Ginny had acted, he was certain he saw her as a sister and the way she claimed him was…the shivering cold crept up his spine to even think of that chances. Harry saw her no more than a sister to him, a sister he never had, and that was it. They were practically his foster family he truly deserved, but their behavior was hitting to the point they needed to realize themselves.

With this much stress on his shoulders, he needed out of this. He knew the perfect way to escape and he smirked. After all, he lives at Hogwarts with Severus and got the kitchen within less than five feet from his bedroom door. He hopped out of his bed and joined into the next room. There was nothing better than to cook the entire dinner entre along with desserts. Everything on his mind was slowly forgotten and relaxing his time to cook and bake at the same time. There was no one hovering over him, not a single bitter person within the room, no enemy, and no one in the room to call him names. For once, he was at peace.

After his thoughts drifted, the lips curled into a smile. He knew he hasn't lost his only family…He got a small family and it was better than nothing.

…

Harry often meets up with Hermione after breakfast and allows his slave to do as he wish. He managed to copy the mirror, but in different color. Severus now possessed a mirror to contact his master, in case to inform him to leave anytime. However, it was use once and the man followed the same behavior once more by hiding in his room for the rest of the day. Harry would remove the cruico curse the next day and hadn't dared to say a thing about the meetings. Of course, Albus often visit twice a week to check on them.

Weeks went by and there wasn't much to be concern. Harry often contacted Sirius and expanded the plan for a small city of Auera. Sirius often ask the appriorate questions before he could begin the plan to 'torture' people, setting the fear of the dark lord and his followers, and how to plan cautiously. Apparently, a week later, Voldemort approved and called all of his followers into action. Severus was forced to go along and Harry gave him full privileges. Of course, to remain unknown to others publically.

Yet, Harry has noted that his slave was rather acting strange lately and the bond hasn't informed him any lack of disobedient. For now, he kept talking to Sirius on the mirror after he went shopping with Hermione and Ron. He was pleased to hear that Arthur accepted his money to rebuild their home within a week and they were able to adjust a better lifestyle now and much better from the original home. Ginny, however, avoided him and ignored him since he dated once with the twins. The twins felt happy with their joke shop increasing incoming customers and it was yesterday for the grand opening.

"If you could convince him to move to the next town, he will understand he can continue to build the fear in a small start. Just let him trust you to pick the next place and he will see that you are doing your job well, Snuffle."

Sirius agreed, "I managed to gain some trust, but I am trusted to continue the plan without a fail."

Harry approved, "Good. We need to guide his thoughts directly there, sparing time until then."

"Although, Sever-"

The emerald eyes narrowed harshly, "-Leave him out of this. If he wishes to tell him, he will. As it is, I held a promise and I will not break it by hearing it through you."

The godfather pouted, "It's not like you're going blind on everything. You must know everything, Harry, or the rest of the plan will fall."

"I trust him and you will very well respect him and myself in what we're doing."

He huffed and figured there wasn't much of a point. Sirius knew from the experiences and it cannot step out of the matter. They returned on the task about how torturing can be setting fear and directly to the dark lord. While Harry hated to let people suffer, but he knew, it would save their lives at the most.

While he continued talking, the slave was preparing lunch and thinking about the syllabus for his lessons in potions. The chopping celeries and scooped them up with the long blade knife into the bowl. He continued chopping the tomatoes-

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Severus pulled his head back and glanced at the door. His brows furrowed and tilted his head curiously. He knew Albus wouldn't come here unless it was necessary. His master's friends did not know where their quarter was and he suspected one of the staff might wanted to see him.

Unfortunately, assuming wouldn't help and he proceed to answer without disrupting his master on a calling. He opened the door to reveal the mysterious visitor who held the long blond hair. The onyx eyes noticed and he quickly returned to the kitchen to finish the salad for lunch. The silver-blue eyes noticed the professor was not greeting and helped himself through.

His cane tapped against the wooden floor and increased louder when he came up closer to the slave.

"Aren't you going to welcome me and greet me, Severus," He hummed, letting his fingers brushed back the dark hair behind his hair.

The potion master froze and stopped his current activity. He knew too well of this action. Lucius leaned to his cheek and smirked.

"Hello," Severus took his deep breath and mentally hope he would be left alone, "Now there. Are you satisfied enough?"

The blond hummed and place his lips near his ear to exhale the hot breath, "The stubborn side of you, I do miss us. Severus, how I miss seeing you on bed…so submissive to me and seeing you that day alone was precious." The voice held its elegant tone.

Severus shuddered, "Leave, Lucius, I must prepare lunch."

"Don't make me change my mind, Severus, I can easily make this much challenging and demand your master to ensure you will never have again."

The professor snarled and gripped tightly to the knife in his hold, while the tomato squeezing the juices and seeds out, and such bitter moment.

"And just what do you think you can demand me to deny anything for him, Mr. Malfoy? I'd suggest to step away from him…especially when he can kill you with that knife of his. I wouldn't deny him to kill you that way." Harry walked out of his room, not oblivious to scene has recently occurred.

Lucius nodded and provided space for the slave immediately. Severus breathed, but deeply concerned to what might be happening. He feared for a month nearly and nothing could work well for his state.

"I supposed it would not bold well for your reputation as a murder with a slave," He smirked.

Harry scoffed, "Not really. Now, what are you trying to change your mind when he clearly doesn't seem to be put up with your arse right now?" His arms crossed, not daring to sit down anywhere from his liking.

Lucius held his chin up and brushed back his long hair behind his shoulder, "As you can see, he is my lover and he carried my son. Of course, by law, he does not hold any rights to custody, but James never denied him from so. However, I have the full custody."

Harry nodded and did not remove his emerald eyes at the uninvited guest. While the bond told him to join his slave in the room, it was to save him from the guest at the moment. He finally turned to the potion master and eased his expression.

"Is he speaking the truth, Severus?" The man nodded, "I would like to hear your say in the matter then."

Severus froze. He hadn't expected his master to be willing to allow this, despite of the circumstances being forced from his control.

"I used to be his lover…but our son is Draco and I do wish to have custody as well and be a part of his life. However, I have no use for the man I loved." He glared at the Malfoy.

Harry didn't react much, yet, he was shocked to learn his slave was pregnant to Draco Malfoy. However, he knew better to separate families as he experienced horribly from his godfather. Lucius hadn't had much of a clue what was going on and feared he might have lost control.

"While by law, he may be a slave by title, but I am responsible for everything. That includes any child he has is my child as well. Therefore, I hold custody and I will expect it to be arrange, Mr. Malfoy. Severus has every right to have him for the holidays, weekends, and more. Draco should have a say who he wishes to be with, rights to in events, and more."

Lucius was paler than a ghost and Severus smirked. He was actually pleased to see his master willing to allow him to be around his son, especially they tend to be enemies against each other.

"Mr. P-Potter, it would not look good on your behalf to-"

Harry jerked his head, "-I don't care," Interrupting his supposed guest, "From now on, Draco will be living with Severus and I. Tell him to come through the Floo network. As you should understand, I lost my godfather because of that mad witch and he was the only family I have. When you separate a family member, it will only hurts you more and nothing but regrets would damage everything."

"B-"

"No, you will listen and send Draco here. If I hear you attempt to threaten Severus or Draco to deny either of them their chance of having a family, I will make it look like Voldemort has was merely innocent."

He heard the men hissed, but he knew why. Lucius nodded and went through the floo network. Harry turned to his slave and nodded once.

"…Thank you." He said quietly.

Harry smiled, "You're welcome." At least he could be helpful, "Now, I know where Draco gotten his styles from. Before he arrives, you should bring another room to provide him here. I don't think the dormitory would be wise for him this year either."

Severus agreed and drew out his wand willingly as he was command lightly about. He flickered and swifted his wand to provide another room in their quarter.

"Are you certain of this, Potter? Draco isn't exactly comprehending well why I do not have some custody over him nor realizes I am a slave. Lucius only found out after James approved of his courting me those times." Severus hid his wand for now.

The young master faced him, "I am sure. He's your son and I will not deny that. Besides, a favor for a favor. You saved my godfather and gave him back to me that I still have a family. I gave you full custody to Draco, so you can have your family as well." He grinned.

Severus blinked and hadn't realized that much of perspective before. The sudden flashing green lights caught their attention and saw the young blond walked right into the room. He wore the black suit from the neck to his feet. His silver-blue eyes glanced over to his left, seeing his Gryffindor rival, and narrowed wearily of him.

"Potter," He spat the name so vilely, "What are you doing here?"

Severus coughed, "Be polite, Draco. He knows that you are my son."

The young blond jerked his head over to him, "Why does he know? I thought this was a low-profile for a reason?"

Harry sighed, "Severus, why don't you have lunch with him? I will find Hermione to do more reading and I shall be back by dinner." He headed to the door, "Draco, I better not see this place a wreck or I will have it over your head and I mean it."

Harry left the quarter, providing full privacy to his slave and son, and went to find Hermione in the library. Apparently, Albus approved of her stay since her parents were traveling for a while. As much for now, he had to wrap around his mind on the fact his slave had sex with Lucius Malfoy and had a child together. Although, he wasn't exactly keen with Lucius touching his family and that man will see Voldemort a weak person to fear alone. He had too much to do before the year was over.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**

**I was already ahead of you lots for the crying part, ;) I hope I answered it well enough. I have my reasons for everything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ah, I apologize for the waiting! I was busy on a few things, but nonetheless, here is a new chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Draco stared at the door, expecting his Gryffindor rival would be throwing hexes or telling him to get out of here or some sort. Severus returned to finish making the salad and brought it over to the table without a word.

Unfortunately, he knew the truth would come out eventually.

"Why is Potter in your quarter, mother?" His head turned to him, "Why do I have to be polite to him?" He scowled, arms crossed.

Severus sighed, "Sit down. There is much you are unaware of," He watched his son's posture and expression.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, "Fine. I better get answers because all this damn secrecy is annoying."

Severus sat down after his son, "As you will understand, everything is happening for a reason. I am a slave by birth, Draco, I was given to James Potter when we were three. He has been my master until he was killed. However, Lucius found out because he was dating me and James allowed it respectfully. You are aware that your father knocked me up and I gave birth to you. We couldn't afford anyone to know who is your biological mother and Lucius trusted Narcissia to step in. Of course, we broke up two months before you came and I do not hold any custody to you. Only my master, James did allow me to have you over. Now, Harry is my master and he is willing to allow me full custody as your father does."

Draco's eyes were huge, shocked to no less, and unable to move from where he was. The thought that his mother was a slave and nothing could change that. With the details that had explained everything in front of him, he could see why. Lastly, something else has to occurred to his attention…

"Potter is your master?" He was too shock to hold it together and disbelief, "Merlin, that could not be good and I refused to think of becoming a slave!" His fingers slipped his blond hair.

Severus sighed, "I assured you that he would not consider that. Besides, your father would murder him for such act like that. Although, I didn't appreciate the way you insulted him."

Draco groaned miserably and he wished that he should have dealt the secrecy. There was too much to grasp for himself, let alone knowing his mother's a slave.

"When I insult him, I insult you too. Now, I understand your reasons, but I do not understand why keeping it a secret?"

The man finished sipping his drink, "Most people are not comfortable with the idea of the slave to have children unless, it is for making more slave children."

He nodded slowly, "And what does Potter wants with me? You claim he does not consider me to become one, there must be something for him."

"I have no idea. I believe he prefer not to separate families among themselves."

The pale blue eyes stared at his mother, "Why would he think that?"

"He does not care much for his aunt or his uncle through the neglecting childhood and hatred they held towards against him. His godfather was the only family member he has, Draco. Imagine that he only has me now."

Draco gaped, but quickly closed his mouth. The young Slytherin hadn't had a clue and glared at the wooden table.

"You should have demand my father to adopt Potter…he could have his family already without them." His voice was low, but enough for his mother to pick up.

He hummed, "Albus was looking to protect him, but he did not think about the emotional and neglect part. He assumed they would be gracious to have him, the last son of Lily, but they never did."

"Isn't Dumbledore losing his mind anyway?"

Severus glared at his son, "Believe me, his mind is stable, but he hold too much stress on everything. He forgets that we need to be a team, not all by himself anymore. I hadn't found a way to remind him without being a blunt to him directly. Mind you, his magic is raw."

Draco's shoulders dropped and understood what Severus was referring. He hasn't grasped how to read people properly since he spent too much time alone to prepare the upcoming event.

"Father says that the Dark Lord will mark me as his follower. Is it true?" His eyes shook with such deep fear.

Severus gripped onto his son's upper arm, "I am working on swaying his decision away from that idea, but I fear he rather trust Lucius than myself. He does not know you are my son nor realizes I am a slave. However, you must stay here until something comes."

He met with his mother's eyes, "I can't kill people, mother, I can't…it will destroy me." The fear was too deep, yet, enough to speak for itself.

The onyx eyes refused to release his son, "I know and believe me, James refused to join him and several times offered by the dark lord. I told him that killing people was not enjoyable and nightmares relive the regrets that cannot be undone."

Draco did not exactly need to know the true side of horror, especially he knew too well what Voldemort has done.

"…then who did you truly hate during your years here?"

Severus shook his head, "Your father. At first, he was annoying, then he was romantic, and then, I hated him since."

That caused his shoulders to slump further down, "…so no chance of getting both of you together again?"

"If he was the only man on earth, yes, but he is not. So, no. I will never forgive him for what he has done and the damage cannot be undone."

Draco was still curious, even his father would not admit what he did wrong. Of course, he knew that man wanted nothing but perfection. However, his mother held such bitterness and hatred that could burn his former lover into ashes to dust.

"…can I stay with you, mother? I do not wish to be around father and his chance to throw me into forced to take a death mark."

Severus nodded, "Yes, Potter had me bring up a room for you here. He demanded Lucius to send you here for me."

Draco blinked and froze to what he heard. If anything, he learned how people could lie and manipulate him. From the man that gave birth to him, there was no sign from him and he knew what this meant. The young Malfoy learned a few things and it was beyond from his control.

"I…need to be alone right now. Do you mind?"

Severus nodded and gestured towards the bedroom that now belongs to his son. Draco glanced up and noticed it was next the fireplace. He suspected there would be space for himself and decent enough to sleep here.

Severus continued to eat his lunch and pondered for a while. He did recalled the embarrassing moments to get permission from James…just to have sex with Lucius, but somehow, James often looked after him too well. There were times James kept too quiet of a secret and Severus never found out what it was exactly. Sirius did tell him that James got a plan, but they never found out. Now, he wondered if Harry would even go far to that extend to be like his father. However, he worried to lose his young master.

…

Harry returned to the quarter, he found his slave cooking dinner, and he was holding a couple of books that he needed to read into. He noticed the light on in the extra bedroom and concluded a few things.

"Hermione says hi. I didn't tell her anything, so, I figured it'd be up to both of you to admit about this mother son thing." Harry sheepishly smiled.

Severus nodded, "Thank you. Draco should be fine…although, Lucius, not so much."

His brow rose, "Why?"

"He's attempting to throw our son over to the dark lord and force him to become a follower."

Harry almost dropped the books from his hold, "What?" A shock from the tone of things, "That's insane!"

He hummed, "I'm afraid so."

The emerald eyes stared at the door and held his emotions together. He hadn't been too sure about everything, but he knew family came first. He took a deep breath and looked at his slave.

"Well, according to the book, no matter who is the master, the master can do whatever they wish to do with their slave's child or children." He set the books on the desk as he walked over, "While the child of the slave is free from the title, but their life is held by the master for everything. Meaning, the child have very little rights, even when they become of the age and must be under the master's house and title."

Severus frowned and stirred something in the pan, "Where are you going with this, Potter?"

The emerald eyes glanced the titles of the books, "Lucius actually hold no rights to his own son. This means, he belongs to you and me by our status and I decide he will live with us. Any arranged marriage Lucius planned would not work out well because I can decide whom Draco can wed or bond to, how many children he is to be allowed to have, and more. While he is not a slave, but he must do it to respect your role."

Severus was not exactly comfortable and played along for now, "I see…"

"Meaning, I will see it fit how Draco lives his life and I will not allow him to become a deatheater for _him_." He turned to his slave, "If Lucius attempt, Draco will be apparated directly to me because I control that much of his life."

The potion master stopped stirring and turned to his master immediately. Now, he understood and found this rather helpful.

"…it would put me at ease." He commented.

Harry smiled slightly, "Good. When Draco joins us, I will tell him this and he should understand that he is now under my house and authority."

Severus did not wish to argue on this, he knew that his young Slytherin will need this protection, and trusting the dark lord was not an ideal way to go about. Harry was about to enter into his room as he collected his things…he froze.

"Oh, and I might suggest skipping the next meeting with _him_. You would not be the only one missing it," He hummed.

Severus frowned…this was not good. If anything, he recognized an order from his young master. His onyx eyes glanced to the new door and knowing his son would be safe. Lucius no longer have control over him now and he appreciated it now.

…

Harry and Severus had their dinner, yet, Draco did not come to join them. Severus did not bother to comment since he expected this and Harry knew it was not a good sign. While his slave cleaned up and headed into his potion lab, he decided to check on the young Malfoy.

The knocking on the door was easy enough to be heard and the chosen stayed there for a while.

"Come in," The voice was low, but enough for Harry to pick up.

The doorknob turned and he walked in slowly. The door closed in silent as the emerald eyes witnessed Malfoy under the bed cover and barely seeing his blond hair. Harry helped himself to sit down on his bed.

"Look, Malfoy," it was bizarre to be doing this, but he is, "As much as you're shocked about him being a slave, there are advantages."

Draco pulled the blanket to bury his head, "Don't bother, Potter, I don't need a pepper up potion to understand that I'm a slave's child."

Harry shook his head, but realizing that he wasn't aware of his movement, "You ought to be proud to be one."

"Leave me alone, Potter." He groaned miserably.

The emerald eyes rolled, "I was telling Severus that since he is my full responsibility, any child or children he has becomes my responsibility as well. While the child is under my care, I have full control to decide what is best for you. So, if your father attempts to take you to you-know-who to become a deatheater, you would be immediately apparated to me because of my decision."

A sudden jolt under the cover and Harry grinned. He knew he gotten his rival's attention and Draco flung upward with huge eyes bored right at his mother's master. His heart raced madly to the point his magic could burst.

"Then you have the upper hands and I…great. I have no money." He muttered.

Harry shook his head, not caring much about that, and he knew what he made.

"Actually, you'll inherit one of the heir's funds and it should be helpful. I will have Severus choose which one would be best for you. So, money isn't an issue at all." He figured he could say that much, just avoid the mentioning of the specific ones.

The blond doubted him, "Alright…so, how does it work for the preventing me to become a deatheater?" His head tilted.

"Simple," Harry took a deep breath, "Draco, you are forbidden to become you-know-who's follower or take his mark of a deatheater. You will be immediately come to me if this comes." He demanded.

Draco blinked and didn't think much of it. Harry nodded once and decided to help himself off the bed now.

"That's it. I was going to tell you this during dinner, but you never came." He smiled, "I'll be in my room…by the way, my room is off limit unless it's urgent or emergency. That goes for everyone's room here."

Draco agreed and chose to keep quiet about that part. Harry left his room and went to his bedroom with more books to read. He had to read into master and slave roles and some local information on the wizards' society. The young Malfoy was realizing how things were turning around and hasn't expected Potter to save him from what he feared deeply. This was the first civil conversation they had and he found it quite at ease on the matter. He supposed this could be a good advantage for himself…and his mother, of course.

"Dobby!" Draco announced.

'Pop'!

"Yes, sir Draco Malfoy?" The house elf looked at him, wearily about this calling.

The blond turned to him, "Could you retrieve all my stuff from the Malfoy Manor and move it in here? I will no longer live there due to the risk I am at."

Dobby nodded, "Of course! Dobby will get sir Draco Malfoy's things fast!" He disappeared.

Draco nodded and found this method might be the safe way to approach. He won't tolerate anything with his father until the war was over. If anyone was to learn about his true parentages, he needed to be prepared for what might come. His things were appearing slowly and he began to build his bedroom nicely enough to consider it as a home.

"Does sir Draco Malfoy needs Dobby to do anything else?"

The blond stopped fixing his bed, "If you could find a book about being a slave's child or some sort about it? I need everything on my hands to understand its role and all."

The house elf nodded, "Of course, sir! Dobby has saved the books when you needed it! When Master Severus Snape the Slave gave birth to you, he told Dobby to prepare everything Sir Draco Malfoy will need!" His fingers snapped, bringing two dozen sets of books on the floor.

Draco blinked away his silver blue eyes and admired the preparation. He walked over to those books and knowing tomorrow would be the last day for the holiday. He picked the first book and began his reading to absorb everything he could to learn. The house elf left the Slytherin alone and minded his own business.

Until…

"Hey! Wait a minute, how did-" He glanced around to see Dobby wasn't around, "…how did he know my mother is a slave?" He frowned, this wasn't good, but he didn't know much about them aside from serving their masters until given clothes, then they become free forever.

He scowled, much like his mother, and resumed to reading once more. There more than he had led on to find out…how there were very little rights he has and his mother has to gain those rights mostly through his master, but basic privileges. The book explained that when a slave have a non-slave baby, the master can still do what best, and transform the child into a slave or other purpose in mind. While the child can gain a job like the rest of the wizarding society, the connection was strongly recommended to be in a same household. Unless, the child of the slave was sold to someone else or to be adopted, then this would not matter.

Then, he learned about his magic powers were powerful as slave's magic, but limited by the master. Draco found this too surreal to his belief, yet, comforting to know he was powerful enough to protect himself…or the entire Hogwarts' school without lifting a finger. It was a no wonder that his mother was proud to his strong performance in dueling and among other things.

He did once recalled one time as an eight year old, Severus managed to protect him under the attack of an insane witch and her friends. He shuttered at the mental distraught of that day alone. Yet, Draco was awed by his mother's magic that no one could ever reach that strongly. Ever since the godmother stopped the routine, he was safe once more.

Then, the book mentioned that when a slave was hand down traditionally to the next generation. However, to carry the tradition was to wait by the age or the current master is deceased. It explains much for Draco, assuming that his mother had a substitute master and that Harry received his slave around his birthday.

As he read on, he found out that whenever his mother gets his magic measure checked…his would have be affected as well. That certainly threw off his attention and shook his head harshly.

"What? Why does the ministry of Magic controls magic? Are they absolutely insane? Merlin, much needs to be done…too much." Draco muttered and buried himself to the rest of the books.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally! Too much on my hands and I don't know what's worse, more hours or suffering unbearable back pain. Now, I'm back to health and shall be writing - while working on other stories as well. **

**No warnings necessary today, so enjoy~**

* * *

Harry sat up immediately from his bed and knowing the date for today. Despite of yesterday with finding out about Severus having Draco as his son, today wouldn't have changed much like the rest of the years. He helped himself out of his room and noticing his slave hasn't cooked breakfast. The lips curled upward and began what he enjoyed doing. He was an early riser and the first task would be breakfast to cook. He drew up his shield and focused on keeping his mind denied access for particular people. The training turned out successful after four weeks, but the punishment…not so much. The bond felt the threat and demanded punishment. It truly bothered Harry and he hated to place Severus into that circumstances. He managed to keep the punishment at a reasonable way.

After four weeks, the training was complete for once and they were relieved from the struggles.

The young man turned around while setting the plate on the table and caught something to his attention-

"-Oh! You may rise, Severus," Harry had nearly forgotten about this part, despite of the routine they have gotten themselves into.

Severus rose from his kneeling position and eyed at his master, "Potter, why are you preparing breakfast?"

The Gryffindor shrugged, "I felt like it. Besides, I used to do this at the Durselys, just for them to take me to Hogwarts here."

His eyebrow rose, "You do realize this is my responsibility, do you not understand, Potter?"

Harry sighed, "I know, but one day isn't going to hurt. You can take over after the rest of the days."

Severus hasn't understood exactly, but he suspected the Durselys might have threatened to hold him at home rather than let him go to a school they dislike strongly. Harry returned to cooking the eggs and permitted his slave to do whatever he needed to do. Severus had to prepare the lessons for the first day of classes, which, would happen tomorrow. Today, the students were returning and new ones to join at their school. He pondered how many students would land into his house today and...much was going to change.

There wasn't much to worry over other than a situation for others finding out he's a slave. His previous master wanted to keep it a secret and managed to do that well from the public. However, Harry and Severus weren't in the same situation. Severus as a teacher, it would be a difficult when the master have a higher power. They weren't certain how this would level out by tomorrow.

"Severus, why don't you wake up Draco and have him join us for breakfast?" Harry set down the plates and casting the food to keep warm.

His slave respectfully accepted his command and went to retrieve his son. After a couple of knocks, there wasn't a response. He suspected this was a normal behavior for his son, knowing that he hasn't exactly lived with him for so many years. The door is turned and his head peeked in. He spotted the blond surrounded by several books, opened, piled onto each other, scattered here and there, and booked marked. There were notes everywhere, words that didn't seem to be clear enough to the onyx eyes to read, but deemed as importance. Most of all, the boy's eyes glued to the book and its words for hunger.

Severus frowned, "Draco, it is breakfast time."

Draco blinked and pulled away from his book, "Merlin, it's morning already? I hadn't noticed." He turned to see his mother standing by the door stand.

The slave tilted his head, "What are you reading to cause such mess?"

"The slave's child, did you know that I can walk through any wards because I am much powerful than the person who drew up the ward?"

Severus gaped and quickly closed his mouth. For a second to process this moment, he realized his son has been reading the entire night about being a slave's child and more. He nodded, but there wasn't much of emotion to explore into that matter.

"Do keep in mind, the master will know where you are, regardless of the bond is directly to me." Severus stated.

The boy agreed, "Of course. Always read between the line is required when coming across something so useful. Mother, I do not understand why keep the confundus charm on me, but there would be no way I'd let anyone know lesser of your role play."

The Slytherin sighed, "Please, join us for breakfast. We will continue the conversation there."

Draco set his book down and carefully walked around the books and papers. He saw Harry at the table and froze before he could closed the door on his own. Severus stood in front of his chair, knowing he had to wait for the master's permission. The emerald eyes glanced up and saw…well, Draco. He was uncertain how to carry on the proper behavior since he just dealt with the fact the slave was Severus and his' to begin with.

"Severus, you may sit down and eat." His attention turned to his slave as he watched before eating, "There's plenty to eat, Draco. Help yourself," Harry wasn't certain, but he knew he needed to try.

The child of the slave stood there. He was not adjusted to this treatment his mother must go through with his master. The book explained the great deal of respect for the slave must do before any action occurs. To behave…was another question.

"…Potter, I don't understand. Why are you treating my mother and I like this? How could you even put aside the fact we're enemies?" He frowned.

The emerald eyes met the pale blue eyes, some strong meaning held powerfully in the chosen, "Actually, school rivals, not enemies. I only have one enemy and everyone knows who it is. Besides…he's the only family I have now."

The young Malfoy-Snape crossed his arms, "According to the books, I am still considered as property and little of Wizard being."

Harry nodded, "Yes, but I will allow all freedom as much as I can between Severus and you. However, letting this known to anyone might not be an ideal method. No one else, but myself knows you are related to Severus and I will keep that as a secret as well." He glanced over to his slave and nodded in an approval.

The potion master focused on his son, "No one knows of my slave status aside from very few people. It would be best to continue the same way. The less, the better…" He refused to add more, but his thoughts finished the rest, _James had a reason to keep me quiet. A strong reason._

The child of the slave understood and joined them at the table. He helped himself to pumpkin juice and fixated his gaze at his mother's master.

"How are we supposed to act in public then, Potter? Or am I supposed to call you master too?"

Harry snorted, "No. My friends are aware that Severus is my slave, but I won't tell them about you. For now, we'll continue the way things are…I would refrain from doing anything in Potion class. I can't do anything publicly and it would damage us all. I don't want you to be in your dormitory, so you'll be living here for your own safety."

Severus agreed, "No doubts Lucius would attempt to use your friends and attempt to kidnap you back to him."

He groaned, "Already? I told him that I'd curse his clothes and hair if he does that again."

The Gryffindor shook his head, "No. Now, that you're under my protection, your threats to him is a loss to him." The fork in his hold gripped and pierced it through the sausages, "Have you visited Severus with a reasonable excuse in the previous years?"

The blond nodded, "Yes, I would state that I have potion training with him and a private one."

Harry nodded, "If I do recall, Hermione says that private tutoring can lead to become the associate with the professor and requires having private quarter to continue the studying while attending the classes at Hogwarts. Will this influence your friends be successful?"

Draco immediately accepted, "Of course. They're utterly stupid to believe anything. I supposed that could work well. What of the ride today? It's rather pointless to go on the express ride and that we're already here. They will be suspicious."

Harry froze…he hasn't thought about the others. His friends were familiar of his situation and they would assume why he hasn't joined them for the starting day. However, the housemates…not so much.

"Professor Dumbledore will cover this one and already thought this ahead. Since he respects the privacy of our statuses, he told them that you are in training for the war since the last war battle. You needed true training and tested the new professor in action." Severus answered, "I sent the letter to him about Draco and he's aware, he will be included for the summer training to complete before becoming an associate. No one will question since it does happen and there were other students here earlier, but they held a choice on how long to study and most leave to enjoy their holidays." He took a sip of his coffee.

The young Malfoy hummed, "I supposed that would work. Who is the new DADA professor then?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I don't know how to manipulate people without any of the training to occur."

The slave understood, "As you can see, I inform the headmaster that I was training you. I did not say what specifically. Albus decided that he will be teaching this year and he was the one who taught me similarly to what I was teaching. He is a serious professor, but not harsh as I am. The teaching technique is his style I adopted from, but held the reputation along with it."

Draco and Harry exchanged looks, wondering if the professor has gone mad already, and knowing the curse to their DADA tended to be. It would be a different for a change.

…

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all our new and old students. This year, we are arriving into the time that much will change. We will find ourselves in a world where no one understands our lives we are often to upkeep." The headmaster glanced around the Great Hall to see all of the students in listening, "There will be many changes this year, especially when the time is nearing." He softly smiled, "While all of you are here, learn as much as you can and strive to your education. Allow yourself to protect, care, and shelter one and another at your best interests." Then, his voice turned at a focus, "As you know, there was a student who is well known to everyone today. A student who is no one other than Tom Riddle. Mr. Riddle attended to Hogwarts and was a student much like everyone else. Today, he is known as Lord Voldemort." The spine chilling grew thick in the strong atmosphere, but he held their attentions well, "Most of you expect one person to be your savior, yet, do remember…that you are all involve. Each and every action, you affect what goes on today."

Albus saw each person reacting on how they truly felt about one person. One person they deeply feared. There were very few that held no fear against the enemy.

"We do not know what will become of us, until the time comes. I only ask to step aside from your fear of the man that was once a student here. What I ask specifically is that you have faith in yourself, in others, and everyone. Allow them to know that your faith is heard for the war will end some day, assuring that you are willing to move on to the future for generations can live peacefully, and let nothing disrupt that brings us all here today."

Not a single movement from his audience with thick silence among him. The war changed people throughout time and no one knew how it would come out. Harry heard him and found the word comforting. His friends were aware and confided themselves to the headmaster. The staff members drowned themselves in his words, knowing the truth, and leading into the war of unknown. In a way, the fear was still there…despite of the advice to ignore it and focus in a better aspect of their lives.

"This year, learn everything you can and show that Tom Riddle to the fact he is no different from the rest of us. We shall not fear him for what he has done and let us all stop him in ways we would not realized effective our action will be for us. When this year is the time changes everything, when I decide to step in for once and for all, and now, I stand before you all. I will be teaching Defense of Dark Arts this year. With a long day for everyone, let us tuck in for the night and prepare for the morning classes. Your head of the house professors will present your timetable." Albus nodded once and saw many students to be quite shock.

Harry observed the others' expression and they were automatically look at him expectedly. He had told that he was in training with a professor for DADA course and promised not to give away indicting of who it was. Hermione was too shock for her own good and stared at her own best friend with such madness. Ron and Ginny were rather skittish, yet, they knew it would be a good year. However, the young Weasely wasn't certain and kept stealing glances at the Potion Professor…

_"__HE'S MY SLAVE! NOT YOURS! Why the hell you think you've got control over him, even if you're married to me, why do you think that would happen? I'll tell you why," He hissed, "You are NOT A POTTER HEIR! Only the Potter heirs are the ones to be the slave's master and you are not one. You will never be his master and if you hadn't noticed, I'm gay, if dating your twin brothers hadn't been that obvious enough to you!" The burst of the white glow around him, breaking light items within his range._

Ginny was shocked, yet, angry at him during those time when he said those words to her. She was beyond startle…not even warned by her brothers. The jealous took the control over here when she found out in a matter of seconds. While being alone, she finally calmed down and saw the truth. Harry still gave them a home of their own eventually, but she regretted it. She allowed her own jealous to destroy their friendship and she avoided him since.

She caused conflicts since she knew she couldn't even do a thing. All they ever did was being friends and had normal conversations. She flirted with him, but he hasn't responded to any of her flirts. Why wasn't she warned? She would have accepted his dating with her brothers, even if it was Ron! For now, she decided to give Harry the space until she finds a way to apologize for her behavior and assumption. That's why she sat far from where he usually sit and joined her class year for now.

"Professor Dumbledore? This will certainly change things…" Hermione frowned.

Ron took one last sip of his juice, "Oh yeah, a professor that can actually teach us something useful!"

The witch frowned, "Ron, you don't get it. DADA has a curse, no one has this job for more than a year…"

The emerald eyes blinked, "Right…I forgot about that. Maybe he's not affected? I mean, he's the headmaster and he can take any jobs he wants to teach for himself."

The witch shook her head, "I don't think it works like that, Harry, no one has ever kept the job for that kind of time period."

Harry was about to comment, but he knew better. There was something bothering him for days, but no one hadn't known what was on his mind most of the times. He drew out his wand and casted a spell before others could ask.

"You know, I want to know is why did he tell you guys about Professor Snape being my slave? If it's supposed to remain as a secret or my choice to tell, why you guys first?"

The redhead slouched his back, "Erm, my fault actually. Remus and I were picking up books and he accidentally has mine. I went to go find him and heard their conversation about you and him. Remus was worried about how you'll be taking advantage of Snape and Albus stated that he was planning to discuss it with you alone. When they saw me, it was too late to hide into secrecy and decided to explain."

The witch nodded, "It was supposed to be Ron and me, but Ginny and Mrs. Weasely heard your name and forced themselves into the matter. They were worried and thought it was the Durselys. That's when we couldn't hide anything and the headmaster demanded that no one expose this to anyone else." Her hand curled her hair behind her ear, "Remus felt guilty and explained it to Professor Snape before you came and he turned complete submissive for you."

Harry mentally shuddered those moments when the man was too surreal to believe. If anything, he had too much on his hands.

"Why didn't they use the silencio charm? Why didn't you guys? That could have saved some trouble at least. I mean, I would have told you both, but I don't think I'd want the rest of your family to know."

Ron shrugged, "It slipped our mind, the school was nearly empty and no one was around. We didn't think mum or Gin would have gotten involved."

The witch sighed and glanced over down the table to see Ron's sister, then back at her friends, "We weren't thinking and it's too late now."

Harry understood and it wasn't something they could have done now. For now, the conversation was dropped and the charm was removed. They headed over to the Gryffindor's tower and Harry was stopping in the common lounge with his friends. They sat down on the couch.

"But I will need help during that class. I can't be causing trouble because the bond will see it differently." Harry's hands slipped into his pockets.

Ron sighed, "Merlin, this is going to be weird. Dumbledore's the DADA, Snape…ya know, and you dated my brothers. Oh yea, that certainly changes everything."

"And a new home too, Harry helped your family out." Hermione grinned, "Mrs. Weasely added more space and rooms, including guest rooms."

Harry blinked, "Wow, did I give them plenty enough to have that kind of opportunity?"

Ron grinned, "Yup, thanks, mate. When losing everything at home was rather devastating for mum and everyone else. We just couldn't afford anything."

His eyebrow rose, "Did I give too much money?"

The girl sighed and smiled lightly, "No, you gave them money that gave his family a suitable and an average home. I believe it would be a little bigger than the house you were living in for years."

Harry was now curious, should have visited before school began, and somehow, he looked forward to the Christmas holiday. It would certainly-

Then, he realized Severus might not like the idea spending time with all the red hair family. There had to be a way to arrange something for both of them, especially this would be the first year. Let alone his slave's son and the impact of their lives would not be the same once more. At least, the classes and normal relationships would remain the same, but the Potion class…not so much.

Although, to see Draco's reaction when Harry had to demand Severus to teach like he always has and to treat him like the rest of the students, nothing more or less. Draco was not accustomed to the idea yet, despite of the fact he recently learned of this truth under a day.

"Mr. Potter, would you join me in my office?" The head of the Gryffindor house caught his attention.

The ruffled hair glanced up, "Yes, ma'ma."

His friends exchanged looks, pondering what was going on, and remained silence. He walked off the couch and followed the transfiguration professor into her office. The woman casted the door and she offered a seat for him.

"While you are still a Gryffindor, Mr. Potter, I have to inform you that you are not allowed to bed here due to the headmaster's request on your training." She sat down at her desk and made tea, "I wanted to let you know of this ahead of time, that is no extra bed available here for you."

He accepted the tea she handed him, "I wasn't going to stay here for the night, not after how comfortable with the personal room." He softly smiled.

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Good. Your father would probably have a fit, if he had found out you like Dark Art." She smiled.

Harry sipped and nodded. He enjoyed it hearing about his parents, even if it wasn't something his parents would have been happy about. His emerald eyes caught something…she was wearing a necklace. It would have been a difficult challenge to spot it, but it was out. His head tilted.

"Yeah, mum probably might have the same agreement, but I don't think they'd stop me from what I like." His hands curled around the tea cup, "What necklace are you wearing?"

The woman blinked and drew up her hand on her chest. She pulled the chain out to reveal a small circular with red waving fire line. It brightens when the light hit it and revealed its flawless work. It was a size of thumb's nail. The chosen's heart pounded at the sight of it and he eased in curiously.

"You're my dad's fire circle?" He was surprised.

The witch smiled, "I see you were reading his journal. Yes, I am his fire circle."

That made him awe, "Could you train me what you trained my dad for the dancing spells?"

Now, there was a true happiness smile upon the woman, "I see you learn the value of the dancing spells."

Harry pulled out his wand and casted the silencio charm once more. He had a feeling he would be using this frequently until the secrecy was no longer. What he has discovered was more than finding out. The woman understood his action and she secured her door, preventing an interruptions of their private meeting.

"He trusted me to help him end the war…a vision he had when having a detention with me," The freedom of holding the secret for so many long years.

Harry tilted his head, "He never wrote anything about the vision. What was he seeing?"

Minerva smiled, "The Dark Lord only sees one enemy, but does not know his enemy hold of an army. An army that is unknown." She answered.

Harry's eyes were huge when discovering so powerful, but he didn't know the chances. He planned something like this to himself for so long, now he was confident in his strategies and plans. Now, he could understand why Sirius often compared him to his father. Some people would compare him to his mother, but he didn't believe it much at the time.

"Dad was building an army for me…you're one of the people he chose?"

The witch smiled, "It was originally started out for him, but the opportunity has never came to him. Instead, he realized that it was for you." Her eyes lightened the color to pale green nearly, "If he pulled all of the people together, someone would have found out. Instead, he kept us all separated to keep us safe until we are called. He gave each person something and when he needs them, he holds out his wand to call everyone to come for the war. The Dark Lord never found out this plan."

The more he learned, the more he discovered…this was helping him more. This war was favoring him over anything and his father has a deeper plan. A plan that wasn't just about an army and there was more to what he had realized.

"I'll have to get the rest of the books at the vault. If he drew your necklace, there must be more to find the rest of the army." Harry grinned, "He must have a plan somewhere prepared for me."

Professor McGonagall admired his enthusiastic moment, "Good, perhaps the weekend trip would be best to do. For now, let's arrange your dancing spells, it wouldn't take a day or two to learn, especially it is much difficult than producing a mere Patronus."

The Gryffindor agreed and began to learn his schedule ahead of time to expand the plan. There was much to learn before he faces Voldemort for the last time. A key to the war, it was what he needed the most and to continue to build it otherwise. Harry knew the benefits of Dancing Spells, especially when it came to increase their magic core. There was one thing that Harry learned about this…his father wrote that the one who wore the fire circle necklace happened to be one of the most powerful people in the wizard world, nearly powerful than the Dark Lord. Harry wanted to be trained, but he hadn't had a clue who it was and often kept his eyes out for anyone who held that necklace. It was glad it was the head of the house for once and no one would suspect anything less. After all, Harry would be in her office occasionally and they do chat much as they could until it was time to retire.

* * *

**A knut for thoughts?**


End file.
